The Past Comes Back To Haunt You
by smkbaby123
Summary: Starts from episode 3x03 and on! In Neverland, Hook, Emma, Snow, Regina, and Charming, all run into a familiar face with an interesting past with Hook and Peter Pan. Her story and her magic are not what they seem, and in the final battle, her alliances will be tested. Will she choose love or her family? Peter Pan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know I probably shouldn't have, but I created this story because the ideas just kept running through my head! So this is my 4th story on this site, but this is my first Once Upon A Time story! I hope you like this as much as I do! And feel free to check out my other stories which are TVD and Teen Wolf! I don't own OUAT, only my OC!**

* * *

The cries of the Lost Boys woke Emma up from her sleep. She grabbed her sword and tried to wake her companions, but to no avail. Emma then went to follow the cries, but she turned around when she heard a voice, "You hear that too." The savior whipped her gaze to a teenage boy.

"You're Emma, right? I wonder why they can't hear the crying." He addressed her, and she asked, "Who are you?" The boy chuckled darkly and answered, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan." At that name, Emma threw Peter into the tree and stuck her sword by his neck.

"Where's Henry?" She demanded, and he brushed off the question, "You have fire, I like fire." "Where is my son?" Emma ordered, and Peter told, "Henry's still alive if that's what you're worried about." "Why the hell did you take him?" Emma questioned the boy, who answered, "He's a very special boy, Emma."

Emma then said, "I know, that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?" Peter ignored what she said again and spoke, "I came here to see what I was up against, the savior, I've got to say I'm not disappointed." "What are you gonna say now? You gonna tell me how I'm not gonna see Henry again?" She retorted, her sword still perched up against his neck.

"No, I'm here to help you find him. I'll give you a map." He told, and she backed away from him. Peter dug the map from his shirt pocket and said, "A map that will lead you straight to your son." "If this is some kind of trap..." Emma started, and Peter scoffed, "I may not be the most well behaved boy op the island, but I always keep my promises. An old friend of mine enchanted this map, the path to find Henry is on this parchment."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Emma asked him, and Peter replied, "See it's not about finding Henry, it's about how you find him. Emma, you are the only one who can." She then took the parchment from his hands and opened the map. "It's blank." "Like I said, an old friend enchanted it. You will only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are."

* * *

"Don't eat the blue ones." Peter Pan came up from behind Emma, who was picking berries. He then went on as she went back to the bush, "Congratulations, you did it, orphan. You don't mind if I call you a Lost Girl do you? There was only one other, so you should feel special." "Call me what you like. It won't stop me from finding Henry." Emma responded, wondering who the other Lost Girl was.

Pan chuckled and stated, "Oh, I'm counting on that. There's a reason I tested you." "Really?" She challenged, still looking at the fruit. "You still haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you. Don't deny it, you haven't. That's good, really good. Because when you find Henry, you'll understand him." Emma finally turned to him and questioned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He hasn't forgiven you either. By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island." Peter spoke, and Emma picked up her sword and muttered, "We'll see." "And as for you, Emma...when you're finished you won't just feel like an orphan, you'll be one." Emma walked away from him with a load of questions in her mind.

* * *

Neal rummaged through his father's secret cabinet. "I don't need a horse, I need a portal. A way to create a portal." He explained to Robin Hood and Mulan. "Why don't you calm down and tell me what the problem is, perhaps I can assist." Robin Hood suggested, and Neal sighed, "Henry's trapped in Neverland with Peter Pan who is hands down the nastiest person I've ever met."

"I saw Emma in that ball, not Henry." Mulan contested, and Neal replied, "Listen, I was in Neverland. Pan was looking for a boy, a specific boy. A girl there drew his face on a piece of paper and prophesied him to be the Truest Believer." "And you believe that to be Henry." Mulan said, and Neal nodded, "It has to be, that's the only reason Emma would be in Neverland. Help me look, lots of things make portals: beans, hats, magic mirrors, some kind of ashes, ruby slippers."

He then stopped his motions and stated, "She has to find her. Emma has to find her." Mulan then gave him a curious glance, "Who?" Neal then knocked something over and was about to speak when a man walked in, "What was that?" "Stand down Little John, we're fine." Robin said, and that seemed to calm Little John down.

A little boy then ran to Robin Hood, who picked him up. "Who's this?" Neal asked, with a smile on his face, "Merry Men come in all sizes. This is my son, Roland." He then got an idea, "I know how to get to Neverland, I know how to get to Henry."

* * *

The group was fighting on whether or not to use magic. "Pan will have shields against magic. I feel as though such attempts would end in your death, and more importantly mine. Which is why we're walking." Hook spoke, and Regina asked, "Well then what's your idea? How are we going to find it?" He then had a stroke of genius, as he would say, and he told, "By using someone he trusts."

"Who? Because I guess he certainly doesn't trust you." Charming said, and Hook revealed, "There was word when I was here of a girl on the island." "Wendy?" Emma asked, and Hook shook his head, "No, Wendy was after her, shortly after. She was the only one he truly trusted, but I heard she escaped. But, there was a fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'll be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left, perhaps we could fly in."

Emma then turned to him, "You mean fairy dust?" "No, pixie dust. It's stronger, like nuclear fairy dust." Charming explained, and Emma realized, "Wait, a fairy... Tinkerbell?" "You know her?" Hook asked, and Emma responded, "About every kid in the world knows her." "It's a bad idea." Regina stated, making them all look at her. "Mark my words, this Tinkerbell is not going to save us." Regina stated.

* * *

She watched the Lost Boys as they all beckoned Henry to shot the poison arrow at Felix. She knew Henry didn't actually want to do it, but Pan's influence would overpower him, it always did. The boys waited in anticipation as Henry lined up the shot. She knew what he was going to do even before Henry did. Henry aimed to crossbow at Peter and shot it, but Peter caught the arrow before it hit him.

The Lost Boys cheered and clapped at Henry, and Pan spoke, "I told you it was exhilarating. Now, c'mon, I have something to show you."

She then left and trecked through the jungle to the treehouse. She stopped when she heard voices and sensed magic, "C'mon up." She knew that voice from her visions. She just decided to watch the group go through her and Tinkerbell's treehouse. "Where would it be?" Charming asked, and Hook replied, "She wouldn't leave dust just lying around, mate. It's not here, mate, I promise. I'm sorry."

Emma then climbed up the ladder and spoke, "It's pretty bare. It reminds me of someplace." Snow White then said, "You'd think a treehouse would be more cheery." "Where I used to live, that's it." Emma stated to herself, and she watched as they all went through her "home". "Because it's just a place to sleep." Snow realized, and Emma asked, "What would you know about that?"

"I didn't always have a canopy bed in a palace, I had a place like this too, once." She told her daughter, who questioned, "You did?" "I had a tree stump when I was running from the queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinkerbell. The real question is why is there a ladder, fairies have wings." She informed Emma, and that was when Charming noticed something, "Hey, guys. There's another hammock over here. There's someone else living here."

They all went over and checked it out while she still watched in the shadows. "That means someone else is running." Emma stated, and Snow sighed, "Well there's the answer to the ladder question." Charming then looked over to Tinkerbell's stuff, "Guys, I found something." Snow recognized it immediately, "That's Regina's. How did it get here?"

"She must have been tracking us, watching Regina." Emma said, and Snow started, "But if she's been watching her..." "Then we're in the wrong place." Hook concluded.

* * *

"It's about time you woke up. I've been looking forward to this moment for a long time." Tinkerbell said to Regina. "Look, you don't know why I'm here.." Regina was cut off by Tinkerbell, "I know exactly why you're here. You're trying to find your son." "I take it by your restraints that you're not helping." Regina stated, and Tinkerbell snapped, "Hell no. You're the last person I'd ever help after you burned me. But my friend will."

Regina then scoffed, "Burned you? You're the one who interfered in my life." "And threw away my own in the process." Tink argued, and then Regina questioned, "So what do you want from me? To kill me? You think it's that easy? Whatever you knocked me out with, I can tell it's not magic. Maybe poppies, but they're wearing off." "My friend wouldn't help me in killing you." Tinkerbell responded.

"And since you had to resort to that, it only means one thing. You don't have magic, but I do." Regina spoke and took off her restraints. Tinkerbell then threateningly placed her arrow near Regina's neck, "Yeah, I know, but even your magic can't stop this. Ever hear of dreamshade?" "Yes." Regina answered warily and Tink said, "Good."

"How the hell did you get like this?" Regina asked her, and Tinkerbell replied, "I met you." Regina nodded and spoke, "Okay, you want to kill me? I can make it easier." She then proceeded to rip her own heart out. "You want to kill me? Well don't let the poison do it, you should do it. Go ahead, crush it." Tinkerbell then snapped, "You think I won't take it." "No, I'm counting on it. Show me who you are, Tinkerbell." Regina said menacingly, and Tink responded, "Gladly."

Tinkerbell squeezed the Evil Queen's heart for a second, earning a groan from Regina. "Do you know what you cost me?" "You're wings." Regina realized, and the former fairy questioned, "Why?" "Why what? Why did I hand over my heart?" Regina asked, and Tink turned back and yelled, "No, why did you lie? Because I've been over it a million times and that spell worked. You never went in, it's the only explanation. Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soulmate? Was being happy such a terrible fate?"

"Yes, yes it was. You're right, I never went in. I was afraid, I didn't-you said I could let go of the anger that was wearing me down. And suddenly it felt like without it, I would just fly away. That anger was all I had, what would I be without it?" She admitted, and Tinkerbell felt sorry for her and said, "Happy." Regina shook her head and replied, "Weak."

As Regina showed her what Tinks future might hold if she killed her, she remembered what he friend said to her, "Keep your heart pure." Regina then spoke, "Kill me or act like the fairy you are." "You said I was a terrible fairy." Tink argued, and Regina countered, "Then prove me wrong, and prove to your friend that you can help us. Pick hope over anger, choose love and help me get my son back."

"You love your son?" She asked Regina, who answered, "Very much. With Henry, I finally got something right. Don't you wanna be able to say the same thing? Tell your friend that you did the right thing." Tinkerbell shook her head and said, "It's too late for me." "Only if you kill me." Regina replied, and Tink walked up to her, "I won't kill you, but I won't help you either. Besides, it's probably too late, he's been with him too long. Only with her help, will you might have a chance." Tink handed Regina her heart and walked away.

* * *

Pan smiled his charming smile at Henry and spoke, "Look at the fun they're having. the thing of this place, Henry, is that no one ever tells you no. you can do anything you want." The two sat on a log, and Henry asked, "Do they ever hurt themselves?" "All the time. At one time, we had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game, they didn't mind." Peter said, and Henry questioned, "We?"

Peter shrugged and answered vaguely, "The two of us." Henry brushed it off and admitted, "I don't belong here." "Actually, you do. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Henry, long before you were even born." Pan told him, and Henry shook his head, "I don't believe that." "You should. This place runs on imagination, on belief, but your world stopped believing. Magic is dying Henry, and you need to save it."

"In my world, you mean." Henry guessed, and Pan clarified, "In every world, you need to bring it back. That's your destiny, to bring back magic, to be the savior." "My mom, Emma, is the savior, not me." Henry justified, and the older boy scoffed, "She broke some curse, yeah. Oh, I know more than you think. An old friend of mine told me things that were to happen, but I digress. What if breaking the curse wasn't what made her the savior? What if having you was? Think about it, you're descendant from the greatest of light and of dark. what, did you think it was a coincidence that the spawn of the dark one met your mother? You were created for a reason, and I can help you find it."

"So you think I'm supposed to save magic?" Henry asked, and Peter spoke excitedly, "I don't think, I believe. Remember I said I had something to show you. Here, I've had this for a very long time, long before you were even thought of. That old friend of mine drew it. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."

Henry took it from Peter, and when Peter got up and started to walk away, Henry threw it behind the log. "I don't believe you." He stated to Pan, who laughed and said, "You remind me of your father."

* * *

Tinkerbell walked out of the cave with a clear mind when suddenly, four people came out with weapons pointed at her. She put up her hands in surrender, and Emma ordered, "Where is Regina?" "Who the hell are you?" Tink asked, and Emma snapped, "A pissed off mother, where is she?" After a moment of silence, Regina came out, "I'm fine."

Another figure then came out of the shadows with a sword in their hand, "Do you mind lowering those? You may stick her, but I'll make sure you go down with her." The figure looked towards Tink who nodded for her to take off her hood. "So this is your friend." Regina acknowledged her, and then added, "But she's just a teenager."

"I'm 16 thank you very much." She stated, and Hook asked, "But are they going to help us?" "Well, look who the Queen dragged in. Hello Hook." Tink spoke, and Hook said, "Tinkerbell...and you are?" "Dorothy." The girl stated, and Emma put a hand up, "Wait, Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz?" She nodded and smiled, "Ah, so you've heard of me, that's good."

"Interrupting this little conversation, Tinkerbell's not going to help us, but Dorothy here will." Regina told, and Emma questioned, "Why not?" "Tink, after all we've been through together, a little assistance." Hook pointed towards the group, and Regina revealed, "Tinkerbell doesn't have any magic." "No pixie dust?" Charming asked, and Regina answered, "Not even her wings."

Emma then spoke, "How?" It was Tink who told next, "I guess people just stopped believing in me." Dorothy then added, "That's not true, I believe in you, and so does Snow, right Snow?" Snow nodded, but was curious as to how Dorothy knew her. "And even if I wanted to, he's too powerful." The fairy told them, and Snow asked, "But you know where his camp is?"

"Sure, but it won't do you a bit of good." She retorted, and Dorothy responded, "Let them be the judge of that, Tink. I think it is pretty powerful information, and I've managed to escape with it." Emma and Snow asked them both, "Does he trust you?" "Can you get us inside his compound?" tink crossed her arms and gave Dorothy a look that said 'shut your mouth'. "Maybe, why should I help you?"

"Just get us inside and we can take care of things from there." Emma stated, and Tinkerbell bargained, "And what's in it for us? Other than a death sentence from Pan gets Dorothy spotted and you're gone with your boy?" "You can come with us, both of you." Emma pitched, and this seemed to light something within the girls. "That's right, a home. That is what you want, isn't it?"

Dorothy knew Snow was manipulating them, and she put on a stern face as Tinkerbell was vulnerable. "Okay, listen closely. Pan trusts me, he'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you, but you've only got one shot. so you've better got a good plan." Tink spoke, and Emma thanked her.

They then made our way to their camp and settled in. Regina and Tink talked next to the tree while Emma, Hook, Dorothy, Charming, and Snow sat by the fire. They all wanted to know about Dorothy, "So, how'd you get here? The movie ended when you woke up from a dream in Kansas." Emma told her, and Dorothy laughed. "It's a long story. I wasn't even supposed to be in your world in the first place. My mom's ex killed her, and he sent me into your world to get revenge on my dad. Like Emma, I'm the product of true love, which he didn't like. I was sent to Kansas where I was in the foster system most of my life. I was just adopted by these farmers when the tornado happened."

"Who are your parents? Your face seems familiar." Hook stated, and Dorothy went to say something, but Tinkerbell interrupted, "She better seem familiar, she's your daughter for pixie's sake!"


	2. Nasty Habits

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy you are enjoying this story, and I am very excited to write it!I think I will see how everything plays out and then for now, write with the show. But did everyone see that they are keeping Peter! I AM SO EXCITED! Also, I think I'm going to set up a polyvore collection for this story. I would also like to inform you that Dorothy is not Judy Garland! I'm not sure who I would like to have the character be, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to review or PM me! I hope you all like this chapter and flashbacks will be coming soon!**

**Guest 1: You will definitely be seeing more from me ;)**

**Guest 2: Thank you so much and I promise I will keep updating!**

**EvilCheesecake437: Thanks so much! I have been looking for more Peter Pan/OC on here, and I'm very surprised that there aren't many!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank YOU! I can't wait to write more!**

**Kira Tsumi: That line was a last minute decision, but I'm glad I put it in! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BehindGrayEyes: Thanks! I know I'm gonna end up swamped with FOUR stories, but I can hopefully do it!**

**Guest 3: HERE YA GO! :)**

* * *

"What?" Hook asked, while Dorothy, at the same time, scolded her friend, "Tink!" Tinkerbell shrugged and looked at Dorothy, "What? He needed to know. You waited all this time to find him, and you're not wasting this opportunity when he's right in front of you." Hook stared at his daughter and Emma realized, "Wait... product of true love, your mom's ex killing her...Milah and Hook are your parents?" The younger girl sighed and nodded her head.

"That means Rumplestilskin sent you to our world. How do you know all of this information?" Charming questioned her, and Dorothy gazed at Tinkerbell who gave her a look. Dorothy shrugged and replied simply, "I know everything." Snow scoffed next to her, providing a normal reaction. Emma just gave her a disbelieving look, and the girl went on, "As a product of true love, you have special powers. These powers have to be activated in order to use them. Every one of us is different, we all have different strengths. Yours, Emma, is magic. Casting spells, creating curses, ripping out hearts, etc."

Emma then asked, "If that's mine, what's yours?" "Knowledge. Past, present, glimpses of possible futures. I've seen all of your lives play out in my head, and if I focus, I can feel what you feel. I know of every person in every world, except the land without magic. But, if they have interacted with someone from another world, I can see them too. It's an especially rare gift, and I can also do magic too." Dorothy answered her, and then Regina commented from her spot under the tree, "That could definitely help us against Pan, especially if you have magic."

"We are not using her for her magic!" Snow told Regina, who raised an eyebrow at her. Charming then looked at Dorothy with sceptical eyes, "Prove it." Dorothy rolled her eyes, but she looked around for her next victim. She then nodded at her father and then focused. They all looked curiously at her as she finally spoke, "Killian Jones. You're angry, dark; you don't feel safe, and you're not sure what to do about it. You wish you could control your demons instead of your demons controlling you. You're lost...and alone. But you're slight happy at the same time, there's a light at the end of the tunnel for you, I can sense it."

Charming then retorted, "I could have said all of that just by looking at him." Dorothy then huffed in frustration, and then she turned to Snow, "Snow White. After Charming or David or whatever proposed to you, you wanted to rally up followers and overthrow the Queen in the kingdom. After a failed attempt and a bargain from Regina, you wanted to give up. Mr Good Looks over there wouldn't let you give up and told you about King Arthur's excalibur. With the sword, you stood up to Regina and eventually found out Charming made it all up to motivate you." After saying all that, Dorothy faced Charming and asked with a sarcastic smile, "Happy?"

Snow, Emma, Charming, Regina, and Hook all were shocked, Dorothy was telling the truth. "If you're speaking the truth, that means the Dark One did this to you, he took you and your mother away from me. He'll pay." Hook growled, and Dorothy replied softly, "I think he already has." Hook gave her a look that said 'go on', so she did, "From what I've seen he's gone mad on the island, Pan has been toying with him. This is what he does, he plays sick little games that mess with people's emotions. On top of that, my brother, Neal, is gone, making him go on some suicide mission."

"You know Neal?" Emma asked, a little light came into her eyes. Dorothy answered with a question, "Who do you think gave him the name Neal?" "But the question I want to ask is how you know Pan." Hook spoke, earning an anxious look from his daughter. "Um, well, I came here to Neverland and he found me. I was introduced as a Lost Girl." "Wait, you're the girl Pan was talking about. The old friend, the first lost girl."

Dorothy took a long sip from her coconut after she muttered to herself sarcastically, "He still talks about me...great." "You worked with him?" Snow questioned, and Tinkerbell answered before Dorothy could say anything more, "Oh she didn't just work with him, she loved him." "WHAT?!" Hook bellowed, and everyone shushed him, not wanting to be heard by the Lost Boys. "If you love him, why do you want to help us?" Charming asked softly.

"I loved him before, but now he's changed. The Peter I knew was different, this one is darker. It doesn't matter, okay? This is family. I would do anything for family." She admitted, and they all understood that they probably shouldn't bring it up again.

* * *

Felix and Neal were walking towards Pan's camp, and Neal had his hands tied. "Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire. Gotta say, I hoped I'd never see you again." Felix reminisced, and Neal replied, "Maybe Pan shouldn't have taken my son." "Maybe you should have left well enough alone, and you shouldn't have came here in the first place. You messed everything up." Felix told, and Neal grew confused.

"I'm gonna get him back." He said to the younger boy who challenged him, "Do you really believe that? You were a Lost Boy, you know Peter Pan is not to be trifled with." "I know that Peter Pan's weakness is Dorothy, and she'll help me when she sees me." Neal responded cooly, and he earned a dark look from Felix. "Dorothy's gone, dead." Neal stopped in his tracks and couldn't say anything. His sister was dead? _No, she couldn't be. She told me she would leave when she found the Truest Believer._

"She died, and Peter's been looking for the Heart of the Truest Believer ever since. Do you really believe he'll just give him up?" Felix finished as he pushed Neal to continue walking. The Lost Boys all had time to mourn her, their friend had been gone for years. While Felix was distracted, Neal untied the knot around his hands, "Maybe if I ask nicely, and in the name of my sister."

The boy chuckled darkly at this and spoke, "You may have grown up, Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid." "I have grown up. I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know how to tie an overhand knot." Neal then hit Felix and shrugged off his coat, "I'm not a boy anymore, Felix. And I sure as hell ain't lost."

* * *

Emma drew a diagram in the sand and pointed to a place on it, "This is where they're keeping Henry, Pan's compound. According to uh..." "Tinkerbell and Dorothy." Tink answered for the two girls who stood watching. "Yeah, still weird to say." Emma joked, earning a smile from Dorothy, "How did you know of us in your land?" She asked, and Emma answered, "Well, Disney kind of did it, but Henry had this book in Storybrooke that held all of our stories in it." Dorothy chuckled to herself at this, and Tinkerbell asked her friend, "Something you want to share?"

The younger girl shrugged and answered, "Well, I'm just proud that my book actually made it to that world. Now, everyone knows what I know." Snow's mouth fell open and she questioned, "You wrote the book?" Dorothy nodded and spoke, "Yup, and sent it through a portal. Anyways, we're getting off topic."

The 'Savior' then continued, "They say that there are centuries positioned across the front, which is why we're going to come in through the back entrance here. Tinkerbell will talk her way in, and when she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in." "And make sure that Dorothy is no where in sight. Also, you'll have to deal with the Lost Boys when you're inside." Tinkerbell added, making the girl roll her eyes.

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." Regina pointed out, making Dorothy nod, totally agreeing with her statement. Tink then replied, "It's not the sticks you need to worry about, it's the poison they're dipped in." "Dreamshade hookwormed us." Snow stated, and Tinkerbell responded, "Good because one nick, and you'll spend the last-" "Poison=death, we got it. Now, when can we put this rescue mission into action?" Charming asked Tink, making Dorothy's interest pique at his eagerness.

The fairy then shrugged, "I'm ready to go. Just as soon as you tell me the exit plan." When she was greeted with silence, Tink asked, "You do have an escape plan, don't you?" Snow White then answered delicately, "It was more of a last minute trip." "If you don't have a way off this island, none of this matters." Tinkerbell argued, earning a rebuttal from the Queen, "We'll figure it out."

"You'll figure it out? No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time." The fairy spoke, and Charming defended them, "When it comes to family, we'll always find a way." "You don't get it, here." Tink then showed them the watch, "You know what this is?" "Yeah, a watch." Emma stated, and Dorothy told them, "We got it from the people that brought your son for Pan." This made them all stand up, "Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why did they give that to you two?" Emma rounded off a series of questions, making Dorothy put up a hand, signaling for her to stop.

"We got it off the girls body." She said, and this made the five stop and stare, "Spent the entire night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful." Tink added, making Regina flash her a cruel smile. Tinkerbell then lectured them, "This is what he does to the people he employs, what do you think he'll do to you? I'm not sticking mine and Dorothy's necks on the chopping block without a way off this island."

Dorothy then stood up and instructed Tinkerbell, "Tink, I need you to go back to the treehouse, do your normal routine. We don't need Pan to figure out what we're up to." Tink gave her a confused look, but left anyway, trusting her friend. "What the hell are you doing?" Snow hushed whispered to Dorothy, and Charming muttered, "I'll go get her back." "No, I believe the lass has an idea. Why don't you let her finish?" Hook spoke to the two, defending his daughter.

She nodded appreciatively and told, "If there's one thing I've learned on this island is that you never break in unless you have a way out." "Who taught you that?" Regina asked, and Dorothy stated, "Peter Pan." Charming then turned to Hook, "You've got off this island before." The pirate rolled his eyes at the prince and explained, "Aye, on my ship. Which would require some sort of magic to create a portal which I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's willing to repeat." "So, no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission?" Regina questioned, and Dorothy huffed in frustration.

"Seriously, would you all let me finish? One man left the island without his permission, my brother, and Emma's partner in crime, Neal." Dorothy exclaimed, and Emma turned to her, "How?" The 16 year old smiled a little and replied, "With my help of course. But come with me, I'll explain more." They all followed her to where she was headed, and Hook knew what she was doing.

* * *

When they finally reached the cave, Regina stopped, "What is this supposed to be?" "So what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" Emma asked sarcastically, and Hook and Charming then pulled on the rope to open the door. Their hushed tones alerted Dorothy, and she knew to search her mind later to know what they were talking about. The door then opened, and Hook said, "Ladies first." The four girls then walked through, Dorothy did so hesitantly, seeing the look on Charming's face.

Emma then yelled Dorothy's name and asked, "What is this place, what are we doing here?" She didn't answer the object of her father's affections, and she just silently lit the torch, letting the five adults look at hers and Neal's drawings. "Neal. This is where he lived." Emma concluded, and Dorothy answered, "Yeah. Neal spent some time here in Neverland with me when he was younger. This was his home, and I visited sometimes when Peter was distracted."

"So you think he may have left a clue to how you helped him escape from here?" Snow asked Dorothy, who answered, "Yes and no. I assume you all know of my story: the tornado, Oz...my ruby slippers." They all whipped their heads to her and realized what she was insinuating. "Those slippers create a portal." Charming stated, and Dorothy joked, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

* * *

Over at Pan's camp, Felix met with Peter, "What? I know that look, what happened?" "Baelfire, I'm afraid he got away." Felix explained, and Peter argued, "Why didn't you get him back?" "I tried. I followed his trial and found 2 of our centuries knocked out by a sleeping spell." He told, and Pan put the pieces together, "The Dark One."

When Felix nodded, Peter continued, "So father and son have been reunited." "They'll be coming for the boy, we should move him somewhere safe." He urged his leader, who brushed it off, "Now, now, Felix. Where's your sense of adventure? We can't stop the party when the real fun is about to begin." The two both looked at Henry who sat on a log, seeming bored. Just as Peter was about to walk away, Felix grabbed his arm, "There was another thing..."

Peter grew frustrated when Felix looked like he was fighting with himself, "Well go on with it." He sighed and spoke, "Baelfire...he was asking about her. The look on his face just made me think...could Dorothy still be alive?" This made Peter freeze, and he managed to mutter out, "She's dead, I know that for sure." "But how?" Felix asked, making Pan grow angry, "Because I just do, Felix. And don't mention her name to me again."

* * *

Dorothy heard Emma say, "I didn't know he liked drawing." She then interjected in the conversation and spoke, "Some of them are mine, too. It was a way to pass the time, drawing, and it was one of the many things we had in common." Emma's eyes softened at the sight of Dorothy, and Hook told, "They got it from their mother."

"I let him use my slippers to create the portal, but the thing you need is a map. It's like with the magic dust from the wardrobe Emma and Snow went through to get back to Storybrooke, you needed the compass to make sure you didn't end up in a different world." She explained, making them nod in understanding. Hook then started talking to Emma who held a candle, "I found drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell that's all they are."

The girl again spoke, "Like I said, it was a way to pass the time. We bonded through that, the time." "You knew him pretty well, didn't you?" Emma asked Dorothy, who answered, "We spent a lot of time together." She then questioned softly, "Are you alright there Emma?" "I'm fine." She nodded at the young girl appreciatively.

Dorothy ran her hands over Neal's drawings and closed her eyes. She tuned into her old memories and smiled, she missed her brother dearly. She tuned back in and heard, "Yes because pre-teen Baelfire and Dorothy probably made lots of pasta." Snow rolled her eyes at the comment while Dorothy snorted, thinking it was hilarious. Regina stared at the girl and saw that she probably didn't laugh that much. She felt sorry for Dorothy and looked forward to getting to know her more once they got Henry back.

Emma then noticed something, "Hold on, Hook put that torch out." He did as eh was told and Emma placed the top of the coconut on the candle. "Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a nightlight?" Regina asked, and Dorothy pointed up to the ceiling and stated, "Look up." "Stars." Snow White said, and Dorothy shook her head and disagreed, "It's a map."

"To where?" Charming asked me, and Emma stated, "Home."

* * *

A large wind knocked out the many Lost Boys at Pan's camp, including Henry. Pan was the only boy left awake. "We have a guest, no doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be? I guess... the Dark One." The boy lit a torch with his magic, revealing Rumplestilskin. In the forest, Neal silently went through the brush. "Come to save Henry, huh laddie? How exciting, the Dark One willing to sacrifice his life to save his family. Speaking of family...you can come out now, Baelfire."

He lit another torch, and Neal came out from behind a tree with a crossbow in his hands, "The name's Neal now." "New name but the same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. And after you killed his mother and took away his sister. This is a real family reunion."

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple whispered to his son who replied, "I got this." He then shot the arrow at the boy, who caught it easily. Pan smiled, "Clever, but we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?""I remember plenty...that's why I didn't coat the tip." Neal replied, and smirked when his plan worked. The Dark One then looked at his son, "Grab Henry." Neal did, but Pan's voice stopped him, "I'm impressed, but are you sure you're really saving him, Bae?"

"What could be worse then leaving him here with you?" Neal retorted, and Peter argued, "Why don't you ask our father? Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us.""What are you talking about?" Neal stuttered, and Rumple instructed, "Don't listen to him." Pan smiled, "You mean you haven't told him?" "Haven't told me what?"

Pan continued, "Why, about the prophecy of course." He turned to his father and asked, "Prophecy? What the hell is he talking about?" "The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your son, he's here to murder him." The frozen boy stated, playing his mind games.

* * *

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" Snow asked Dorothy, and Hook answered for her, "There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I told him to navigate using the stars, what you're looking at is the fruit of my labors." Regina then asked, "Then you can read it?" "Sadly, no." Dorothy stepped in, and Charming questioned Hook, "Wait, I thought you just said you taught him how?"

"Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate: secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in code. He was an enapt pupil." Hook explained, and Snow started, "So you're saying that the only person who can read the map is.." "Is dead." Emma stated then ran away with her parents following.

In the cave, Regina turned to Dorothy, "Can't you find out how to read it?" The girl shook her head and replied, "No, my brother knew of my powers immediately and tried to block them. The only people I can't read are him and Pan, well not completely." Hook then asked, "What do you mean not completely?" "Peter thinks I'm dead, so he won't be able to block me completely. But, if I do some big form of magic, he'll sense it. I'm hoping he'll mistake it for you doing magic." Dorothy admitted to them.

* * *

Neal trudged through the forest of Neverland and stopped when he came across a clearing. He laid Henry down and looked around. Out of the corner of his eye, Neal saw something small and shiny under a log. He picked it up and dusted it off, revealing a charm from a charm bracelet. Hope sparked within him seeing it, his sister was still alive and with Emma.

He then put his hands over the coals and found that they were still warm, "Emma." He breathed, and a voice interrupted his moment, "You were so close to finding her." Neal looked around as Lost Boys surrounded him, Peter at the helm, "You disappoint me, I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out." "I'll remember that for next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time, but don't blame yourself. Your father could have protected you out here, sure, but who would have protected Henry from him? Talk about a rock in a hard place." Peter drawled on, and Neal walked up to Pan, "I will get my son back no matter what it takes." "You're not getting it, that's not the problem. You got him, I got him back, it's the game. Now onto my point, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission."

Neal then smiled at the boy, "I've done it before, with Dorothy's help." He then witnessed Pan's stare turn into a menacing glare, "Did you? Look where you are now, it's like you never left." "Are you saying you let me go? You let my sister help me?" Neal questioned, and Peter stated, "I'm saying everyone's where I want them." "Yeah, except for one." Neal retorted, and Peter raised an eyebrow in question.

"Let's just say our past have a way of coming back to haunt us." Neal told the boy, his sister at the front of his mind. And then Henry started to get conscious. "You know where to take him." Peter said to the boys who seized Neal who fought against them, calling his son's name. "Oh, don't worry. It won't be for long, just until I reset the board. The game is about to change."


	3. Good Form

**Hey everyone! I am so excited for this chapter; I think it really sets things up for future chapters. I want to thank everyone for reviewing/favoriting/following/reading you are all amazing OUATers! Some of you may have never seen the show before and got the link to my story, but I still love you all the same! Please tell me how you like this chapter because there is certainly more to come! This was a very long chapter, but I really am so proud of it, I think it's the best one and it'll be hard to beat. Also, I was wondering if you all would like me to write an Oz chapter! Let me know xx**

**BehindGrayEyes: Thanks for reading and I hope you watch the show!**

**KlarolineCinderella: You spotted it! Haha I loved that line and really wanted to use it at some point! And can you spot the line I put in this chapter? ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks so much and here you go! :)**

**Guest: Thank you! I really plan on making it eventful when they do reunite because I love them so much! This chapter may give you a little tease at their relationship and a full on chapter focusing on their past is coming up soon! ;)**

**EvilCheesecake437: Thank you so much! This was one of the ideas that just really popped up randomly in my head and I felt like I needed to write about it! I'm so glad that you like it so much! Here's the chapter you wanted! :)**

**innocent as far as you know: Thank you, and here it is!**

**maddQueen: ahhhhhh here you goooooo ;)**

* * *

Dorothy reached inside her mind and tracked down Henry while the others were searching the cave. She finally found him sitting on a log and watching the Lost Boys play. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her side, like she was poked with something. Dorothy was feeling Henry's pain from another boy. She projected herself into Henry's mind and watched from his point of view.

"So you're the kid Pan's been looking for for all this time?" Dorothy recognized that voice, it was Brandon. Oh, how he was an innocent boy way back when, but Pan stuck his claws into him. Like always.

"Ask him." Henry replied, sticking his hands up in surrender. He was afraid of this boy, Dorothy could feel it. Almost as if Brandon could sense Henry's fear, he swung his spear towards the boy. This earned a "Stop it!" from Henry.

The other Lost Boys stopped playing and silently looked on at the exchange. "If you can't take this, how are you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you?" Brandon taunted the Truest Believer, which was not the smartest move on his part.

Henry looked towards the ground, glancing at a stick. Brandon nodded at it, telling him to pick it up, and Henry did. The two boys stood at the ready, and Dorothy heard the mutterings of the lost boys behind Henry. Brandon lunged at him and kept brandishing his spear, but Henry blocked his attacks every time with Dorothy helping him inside his mind. When Dorothy urged Henry to block Brandon's spear upwards, he did.

Brandon chuckled at Henry, and Dorothy heard a voice behind them, "Not bad." Everyone looked to see Peter Pan lounging on the tree. Dorothy's shock radiated through Henry, who put down the stick. Peter continued, but noticed Henry's posture change, "I haven't seen a new recruit do that in more than a hundred years."

Dorothy realized he was talking about her and she gulped, that same thing happening to Henry. Pan then added, "But don't you think it would be more fun if you had real swords?" He then walked towards Henry, and technically Dorothy. She didn't want him to think anything was wrong with the boy, so she stopped controlling him and just watched through his eyes.

"But, I've never used a real sword." Henry answered shakily.

Pan then replied, almost as if he could sense some sort of magic brewing in the boy, "This is Neverland and you have the Heart of The Truest Believer. You can use whatever you want. You just need to believe, Henry." As Pan put his hand on Henry's shoulder, Dorothy could feel goosebumps arise on her own skin. And she could almost feel his breath on her ear, "Close your eyes and believe you're holding a real sword."

Henry did as he was told and closed his eyes. He didn't think anything would happen, but Dorothy knew, she believed. _You can do it, Henry. I believe in you, _she thought, and this echoed into the boy's brain. He heard a girls' voice in his head and didn't know what was happening, but for some reason he trusted her. After a second, a sword appeared in his hand.

Peter looked on in amazement, he hadn't seen anything like this since the love of his life. Brandon gulped when his leader urged, "What are you waiting for? Go on!"

The boys fought, Henry clearly winning as he slashed at Brandon with all his might. Peter and the Lost Boys cheered him on when Henry finally slashed Brandon's cheek, making him fall to the ground. Henry apologized fervently, "I'm sorry, it was an accident." Brandon just glared at him in response.

"Henry, don't you know the best thing about being a Lost Boy? You never apologize." Peter said and picked up the sword. He looked at it for a second, an eerie feeling coming over him. Dorothy could see the look on Peter's face and a knot grew in her stomach. He knew something was up, but he brushed it off and handed the sword back to Henry.

He then turned to the Lost Boys and spoke, "C'mon!" The boys then cheered and whooped for the Truest Believer. Henry then yelled, "Yeah!" Dorothy felt what he felt in that moment and sighed, he was in too deep. _We need to act fast, if we wait, it may be too late._

* * *

Back in the cave, Dorothy opened her eyes as Charming lit up the torch. She let her new knowledge settle, she wouldn't tell the Charmings yet, they still had hope. The girl just watched as her father and Emma conversed, and they revealed the tallies her brother wrote on the walls.

"What is it?" Charming asked, causing Dorothy to roll her eyes. The Prince was so nosy, too nosy for her tastes.

"It appears Neal marked his days trapped on the island." Hook told them what Dorothy already knew. Emma then noticed something and hopped up onto the bed.

Snow then asked, "What's wrong?" The group then crowded around the marks, looking at them.

Emma answered her mother, "Look. Neal stopped counting." Dorothy and Emma both knew the reason why, due to their similar pasts.

"Because he got off the island." Snow concluded, but she thought wrong.

"Neal was here longer." Emma argued, looking at Hook to clarify. The pirate nodded, agreeing.

"Then why did he stop?" Charming questioned, clearly not understanding.

Dorothy then supplied them with an answer, "He lost hope."

Regina asked the girl sarcastically, "You got that from scribbles?"

This made Emma hang her head and she climbed down, and Dorothy straightened up before replying, "I got that because it's what I did every time I went to a new foster home. I counted the days until counting seemed pointless." Emma then agreed by adding, "Me too." The two looked at each other, and recognized the same glint in their eyes, the eyes of an orphan.

"Do you think the same thing's happening to Henry?" Charming questioned, earning a stone cold answer from Emma.

"Pan said it would." She spoke, and Dorothy replayed the scene she witnessed in Henry's head.

"Hey. We're gonna rescue him." The Prince tried to reassure his daughter. Dorothy reminded herself to eavesdrop on him, she never did try to find out what he and her father were talking about.

"Yeah, I know that and you know that, but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith." Emma told him, and the others stayed quiet, well, except for Regina.

"What, you want to send him a message? Because I don't see a Neverland post office." Regina snarked, making Snow have an idea as Regina added, "What are you suggesting?"

Emma then spoke, "We take a page from Pan and we start being clever. We need a simple sign, a sign that we're coming." Hook stared at the blonde, completely mesmerized by her.

"And with the Lost Boys running around trying to kill us all?" Regina questioned, trying to talk some sense into them.

"Maybe it's time we use that to our advantage." Snow said, gaining everyone's attention.

Regina then barked, "How?"

Snow stood proudly and stated, "Come on, I'll show you." She then strutted out of the cave with Regina and Dorothy in tow. Soon enough, Emma caught up with them and walked next to Dorothy.

"You know, you're a very cryptic person." Emma stated to the girl, who just smiled a little bit.

Dorothy then mocked, "Am I really? I had no idea!" She then chuckled to herself before continuing, "I'm only cryptic because I've shared my past before and it didn't exactly turn out that well. But, if you have any questions for me, go right on ahead. I'll see if I can stop being so, as you call it, cryptic."

Emma then sighed before speaking, "Fine. How did you end up with these powers? You're just a kid, I got mine a few months ago."

The savior noticed Dorothy had a special look in her eyes, the same look that she had when she would talk about Neal. "True love's kiss can break any curse, it can unlock any mystery, fix tragedies, and it can also release magic. When you broke the curse with true love's kiss, you activated your own power."

"So who's your true love?" Emma asked, quirking an eyebrow. The two of them saw their camp up ahead, and Dorothy decided to finish this conversation.

"I think you know." The girl answered and walked ahead of Emma, who widened her eyes.

* * *

_"There's no place like home." Dorothy said as she squeezed her eyes closed, just wanting to get out of Oz and back 'home'. She didn't consider Em and Henry her parents, they were just going to be nice to her for the next two weeks and then bring her back to that wretched orphanage in Kansas. That's what they all did; they found out what it was actually like to have a kid and then sent her back when it got hard._

_She could feel the slippers working and her pigtails got whipped around by the wind. Dorothy finally opened her eyes and noticed she was in a strange place, "I'm not in Kansas or Oz anymore." She muttered to herself. She was on a beach, it was absolutely breathtaking, but it wasn't the farm. Dorothy looked behind her to see a handsome boy staring at her._

_"Are you lost?" He asked her, and she just stared at him before answering._

_"I suppose so. I'm trying to get back to Kansas." Dorothy said, and a lightbulb in Peter's head lit up._

_He then pointed out, "It's funny you don't describe Kansas as your home." _

_Dorothy simply shrugged and told him boldly, "I don't have a home." Peter raised an eyebrow at that._

_"Let me guess: orphan." He stated, and Dorothy nodded._

_"You're good at guessing games. Tell me, who are you and where am I?" She asked him; Peter was becoming even more intrigued with this girl by the second.  
_

_Peter walked closer to her, smirking, and now they were merely inches apart, "You're in Neverland, home of the Lost Boys. And I'm Peter Pan."_

_Dorothy smiled a bit, and Peter was completely overwhelmed with emotions at her mere smile. "I'm Dorothy. It's nice to meet you, Peter."_

* * *

Emma and Snow were knitting together rope, and Regina asked, "A trap? That's your plan?"

Snow then nodded, "If the Lost Boys want to go after us, we need to go after them." Dorothy and Hook didn't exactly agree with Snow, for they knew how loyal the boys were.

"Do you really think the Lost Boys are gonna betray Pan?" Hook questioned, and his daughter just watched all of them converse.

"Thanks for the advice." Snow stated before saying to her husband, "David? We need more vine." Charming just nodded and started walking until he called up on Hook, "You're coming with me, pirate."

Hook retorted, "And why is that?" Making David turn around to face him. He was going to snark back, but Dorothy beat him to it.

"Because they need more rope." She stated and sat down next to Regina.

Her father just bowed at her and said, "If the lady insists." The two men then walked away from the others.

A few minutes later, Dorothy started getting suspicious, "I'm gonna see what's taking them so long." They all nodded, and surprisingly, Regina was the one who warned her, "Be careful, we don't know where Pan and the Lost Boys could be." Dorothy just sheathed her sword and responded, "Always am." She then started to walk into the forest and followed the men's tracks in the mud.

What she saw surprised her. Hook was trying to wake Charming up, and the Prince was looking extremely pale. The pirate looked up when he heard her, afraid it was Snow, or worse, Emma. He felt a bit relieved that it was Dorothy, hopefully he could trust his own daughter. It felt weird to say that, even to himself, his and Milah's daughter was standing right in front of him.

"Here, let me." She stated before bending down and punching the Prince square in the face. Yep, this was definitely Hook's daughter. Dorothy had to admit, it felt pretty good. He then woke up and groaned when he felt the pain.

Hook then offered Charming some rum, but he refused, "No, I'm okay now."

The pirate helped him up and spoke, "No, you're not. You have a day left." Dorothy then realized what they were talking about.

"Let me guess, you lied about how the arrow didn't pierce you're skin. And now, you're poisoned with dreamshade." The girl said, earning a glare from Charming. Dorothy then spoke softly, "Let me see it." When the Prince shook his head, she spoke again, but not softly, "Let me see."

The Prince rolled up his shirt and Dorothy could plainly see the black veins surrounding the wound. While Hook winced, Dorothy didn't let her feelings show, she had dealt with cases like this before. "The dreamshade has almost reached your heart, it's hours. You have to tell your family." The girl informed him.

"No, not when I can still help them save Henry." He replied, and tried to get up, but he was pushed back down by the father-daughter duo.

Hook told him, "Take a rest, mate, or what time you have left with be less." The two of them started thinking, but were interrupted when Charming asked Dorothy something.

"You're the one who knows everything, right? Is there a cure?" He questioned, and the girl hesitantly nodded. "There's a spring at Dead Man's Peak, the water will heal you completely. It's about a few hours walk from here."

Charming smiled and said, "Thank you, so when do we go?" Dorothy and Hook looked at each other, not wanting to go.

"There's a catch. The water's magic comes from the island, so whoever drinks it has to stay on the island. If you leave, you'll die." Dorothy told him, making his smile falter, but the girl quickly formulated a plan, "But, there is something else I can do. I can perform a spell that will make the poison go out of your body completely."

Hook looked at her, confused, he had never heard of any spell like that. Charming nodded at her, urging for her to go on. She then added, "It has to be performed at Dead Man's peak. I have to use the water to gain access to that power."

The pirate then realized how much power she would be using, "No. You said yourself that if you use too much power, Pan will sense it and find out about you."

Dorothy shook her head and argued, "No, he won't, trust me. You two journey to Dead Man's Peak and I'll meet you there. I know for certain that Pan will be watching you two, so put on a good show when he makes himself known. Now you guys just need an excuse to go."

* * *

_Peter showed Dorothy to the camp, and she tried to let everything Peter told her sink in. They talked for a while, the whole way to the camp, and she found that he was quite an interesting character. He told her of his adventures with pirates and of the Lost Boys. In return, she spoke of her childhood, which was pretty boring compared to his adventures. But, he thought she was fascinating for some odd reason she couldn't understand. __She didn't speak of Oz, though. No, Oz was not to be discussed. _

_It was nightfall by the time they reached the clearing, and the Lost Boys all quickly greeted her before going to bed. Peter stuck by her and led her to where she would stay for the night. When she walked in, she noticed that it was distinctly a boys' room, "Is this your room?" Peter nodded and stuck out his hand._

_"What's mine is yours. I can sleep somewhere else tonight. It's no bother." He replied, making her feel guilty._

_"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a burden." She apologized, saying what she would say every time a new family would return her to the foster home. Peter cocked his head to the side and looked at her like a puzzle._

_"That's the thing about Neverland, you don't need to apologize. And you're not a burden, Dorothy. With time, I'm sure you'll love it here." The boy answered her, and then left her to her thoughts. This boy loves his games, Dorothy thought. _

_Soon enough, she snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't find peace, though, for crying could be heard. The crying of orphans. Dorothy got up and ventured towards the cries, which were close to her. Dorothy went up the stairs and climbed out of the bottom of the tree. There, she saw a little boy crying next to the fire._

_"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked, making the boy jump in surprise. The Lost Boys never asked each other that, they didn't want to reopen their own wounds in the process. _

_The little boy looked at her in wonder, hopelessness etched his features, and Dorothy understood why he was crying. "You're alone." She stated, and the boy just nodded. Dorothy walked over to him and sat down; she then asked, "What's your name?"_

_"Blinky." He answered quietly, tears still streaming down his face._

_Dorothy grabbed Blinky's hand and squeezed it, "Well, Blinky, you're not alone. You have me." The little boy looked at her with a sudden hope._

_"And who are you?" He asked, looking at her clothing. He knew she wasn't from here, she was from his world._

_"Why I'm Dorothy, you're new friend." That was the last night Blinky cried out for his parents._

* * *

"A sextant? You're telling us about this now?" Emma questioned the pirate, irate that he was keeping things from them.

Regina then asked, "How do we know you're not lying?"

Hook walked up to the ladies and commented, "Oh you don't, and I'm not. This is the best hope we have for an exit plan and don't forget we're gonna need one." Dorothy stood next to Regina, watching Charming look at them anxiously.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emma snapped.

Dorothy then spoke softly, "Emma. You were right, we need to get that message to Henry. Every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a Lost Boy. And trust me, we have to act fast, Peter's almost got to him."

Hook then stated to Emma, "You're father and I have to go." Emma looked to Snow who stammered a bit.

"Hook's right." Charming stated, and Snow asked expectantly, "You want to split up?"

"It's not something I want to do, but there's a chance it can get us home." He reasoned to his wife, who just nodded. Charming then turned to his daughter, "Emma, while I'm gone, I want you to-"

Emma cut him off and guessed, "Listen to my mother?" This made Charming laugh a little, his daughter was really stubborn, just like him.

"Be careful." He corrected her, making her reply simply, "Always am."

He then sighed and the Prince spoke, "And when you send that message to Henry, will you add something to it for me?" When Emma nodded, eh continued, "Tell him that his grandpa loves him" He then caught Emma off guard by hugging her, and she patted his back awkwardly, making Dorothy chuckle.

Charming then pulled away and turned to Snow, "Is everything alright?" She asked him, sensing that something was up. He just hugged her in response and said, "I'll see you soon."

"You know Neverland's a dangerous place and you just never know what's gonna happen." He replied, and she just smiled.

Snow then reassured him, "David, you're gonna be fine." He then kissed her and whispered, "I love you."

Dorothy nodded to the two, silently saying, _see you soon._

* * *

The four ladies hid and stood in the shadows while a Lost Boy tried to kill a pig. Snow shot an arrow and the trap dropped onto the boy. Regina, Snow, Emma, and Dorothy all came out with weapons at the ready and pointed them at the boy. "What are you doing? Are you trying to start a war with Pan?" Brandon questioned them.

Emma then snapped back, "Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son." But, Brandon wasn't even noticing her, he was staring at Dorothy.

"Dorothy? Is that you?" He asked, and Regina glanced at the girl.

"I thought I told you not to come out. Now we have to wipe his memory, he's seen you and will go back to Pan." Regina scolded her, and Dorothy just shrugged.

The girl looked at the Lost Boy who now stood up, "Yes, Brandon, it's me." The boy sighed, and then his expression turned from relief to anger.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead! Felix and I looked everywhere for you, we didn't want to believe what Pan told us. But, you were alive this whole time and didn't tell us. Pan was crushed, he went mad." Brandon accused her, and Dorothy rolled her eyes.

She then ordered, "Brandon, stop talking. Peter can't know I'm alive. Please, Brandon, we don't want to hurt you, we just need to get a message to Henry."

Brandon then asked, "Why should I help you? They're Pan's enemies."

"But they're not mine, they're my friends." Dorothy snapped at him, and that made the women smile a bit.

"And because you had a family once, and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now, we're here, we can help. Not just Henry but all of you. We can get you home." Emma spoke, and Dorothy knew that the boys chose to be there.

Brandon then spoke, "Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home, none of us do."

Emma then pointed out, "Pan's a monster, look what he did to you." Dorothy cringed, knowing it was Henry's fault.

The boy then started laughing and replied, "Oh, this, Pan didn't do this. Henry did."

* * *

Hook was about to swing the rope down, but Pan's voice stopped him, "Don't pull him up yet, I want to talk to you alone." Dorothy knew Pan well, and she knew he would make himself known. Hook then realized just how close they would have been. His blood boiled at the thought of his daughter with his deadliest foe.

"What do you want?" The pirate asked him, putting down the rope and walking towards him.

Pan answered, "To offer you a deal. Come back and work for me, like the old days." His tone was hard, like he was struggling with something, but Hook ignored that thought.

"I don't miss the old days." Hook answered with a smirk on his face.

Pan then spoke, "What if I offered you something very hard to come by?" Peter then reappeared in front of the pirate and stated, "Passage off the island."

The older man shook his head and thought of his daughter, "Still not interested."

"What if I were to sweeten the deal a bit? You can take someone with you: Emma." Pan clarified, and Hook licked his lips.

"Emma would never leave her son." Hook argued, and Pan smiled, his plan was working.

The boy said, "She did once before. And you can be there to pick up the pieces. We've known each other a very long time, Killian, we've done business before. I think it's the perfect time to restart that relationship."

Hook thought about it for a second and realised he would be leaving his newfound daughter, Dorothy, behind. "What if I'm not interested?"

"Of course you are. Because that's what I've always liked about you, you're good at surviving." Pan told, and he thought it was a trait he passed on to Dorothy.

"What do you want me to do?" Hook sighed, faking that he was giving in to the boy.

"Be my employee, do my dirty work." Peter listed, and this got Hook's interest, not that he would let it be known.

Hook asked boredly, "What dirty work?"

Peter played his cards right by brushing it off, "When the time comes, I'll let you know. But, first, I'll need a signal that you've taken my deal."

"So my word right now wouldn't be good enough?" The pirate mocked the boy, he knew Pan kept his deals.

Pan appeared behind Killian and spoke, "You know me, I like action. I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the Prince's dead body up on that peak."

"You'll see that anyway, he's on his last legs thanks to dreamshade." Hook informed the boy, but he knew Charming wouldn't be for long thanks to his daughter.

"I want to see you kill him before the poison. I want to see your hook inside his body." Peter instructed him, making Hook angry.

Hook then growled, "And what if I don't take your offer?" The two stared each other down, and Peter saw the fire in Hook that was in Dorothy.

Pan then told Killian in his ear, "Remember the last time you didn't listen to me."

* * *

_It had been two months since Dorothy arrived on the island, and with each passing day, the bond between her and Peter grew. All of the Lost Boys knew they liked each other, and Felix made a running joke that his two best friends were making him feel left out._

_Dorothy and Peter were oblivious to it all, though, and they wanted to keep their feelings for each other a secret. __Peter made it hard, though. He was jealous every time Dorothy spent time alone with Felix, or when she would help Brandon make weapons. All in all, it was complicated. _

_The pair were having alone time in the forest, and Peter was teaching Dorothy how to use a bow and arrow. "I can't do it." Dorothy groaned, growing frustrated with herself. Peter was a really good teacher, but she just wasn't getting it._

_Peter rolled his eyes at her dramatics, but he really enjoyed how amusing she was when she was angry. "Take your stance." He stated, and she did._

_When he chuckled, she glared at him. "Elbow down just a bit." She did as he told her, and then he said, "Make sure your mouth is in anchor."_

_Dorothy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Excuse me?"_

_Peter smirked and clarified, "Touch your mouth." He put his hand on her arm, and then touched the hand that held the bow, "Relax your hand." He then whispered in her ear, "Breathe in." Dorothy did, now feeling calm. "And release."_

_She let go of the arrow and watched as it hit the bullseye. Dorothy's face immediately lit up, and Peter asked, "Now, how did that feel?" She turned and faced him with a smile spread across her face, "Wonderful, thank you Peter."_

_The two just stared into each other's eyes and butterflies erupted in Dorothy's stomach. Their faces grew closer and closer until they were centimetres apart. Dorothy's eyes flickered from Peter's eyes to his mouth, and that was all he needed. He softly pressed his lips against hers, and when she didn't push him away, he put his hand through her hair. She responded by cupping the right side of his face with her hand. _

_A yellow light then emitted from the couple, and a strange wind blew. They broke apart and looked around, not knowing what was going on. Dorothy asked, "What the?" Peter placed his arms around her hip and Dorothy faced him. His smile made her forget about the confusing light and he leaned in to kiss her again._

_She felt something snap from within her, and then she felt a throbbing pain in her head. "Peter," The girl whimpered, and Peter saw how much pain she was in. He was confused and worried, not a good combination. Dorothy then clutched her head and collapsed, but he caught her before she fell._

_"Dorothy, Dorothy!" He tried to wake her, but nothing was working. He could see she was still breathing, just passed out, so he took her back to the camp._

* * *

"It's too late, Henry's a Lost Boy now! But your boy is one of the most vicious new recruits we have had in ages!" Brandon spoke while in Emma's strong hold. Snow guided her daughter back over to where Regina and Dorothy were standing.

"Don't let him get to you." She told her daughter, and Dorothy rolled her eyes at Snow's typical goody-goody antics.

"Step aside." Regina ordered, and Snow got in the way yet again, "Why?"

Regina snapped, "So I can rip his heart out! Then he'll do exactly what we want. He's seen Dorothy and we can't have Pan knowing about this." Dorothy was flattered that Regina even remembered her name, nevertheless cared about her. It was nice, she felt like she was protected.

Snow then told Emma while looking at Regina, "This is not how we do things. Emma, we can find another way to get to Henry and help Dorothy."

"Really? What do you think, Emma?" Regina asked the savior, who just looked from Dorothy to her mother.

"I think we need to talk to our son." Emma stated, and Regina smiled at that. Snow started to plead with Emma, but her daughter just grabbed her and told Regina to do it.

Dorothy just stood by and watched as Regina rolled up her sleeves and yanked Brandon's heart out.

* * *

Emma and Snow sat and talked as Regina and Dorothy chatted with one another. Regina was telling her to be more careful, but Dorothy argued, "Pan has eyes and ears everywhere. He wasn't suspicious or looking for me before, but now he is. The only way I could do anything without being caught is if I was invisible."

Regina smiled, "I can help with that." Dorothy gave her a look, and the Queen went on, "I can put a cloaking spell on you. It would go on and off when you want it to, Pan wouldn't have a clue." The girl nodded, and Regina got to work quickly.

A purple fog surrounded Dorothy, and Regina smiled when her work was done. "Thank you, Regina. I know I probably haven't been much help, but you've protected me anyways. Why is that?"

"It's because you have a strong heart, and you remind me of myself at your age." Regina replied, and Dorothy smiled at the thought of Regina at 16.

"You know, if I were Henry, or even Hansel of Gretel, I wouldn't have refused you. You're a great mom." Dorothy told her, which warmed Regina's black heart. The two then undid Brandon's restraints and walked over to Emma and Snow.

"I'm actually gonna go try this thing out, see if Charming and Hook are okay." Dorothy said to them, making Emma and Snow confused.

Emma asked, "What thing?" Dorothy smiled and disappeared, making Regina chuckle and state, "That thing."

* * *

Dorothy appeared just as Charming collapsed from Hook's punch. "Wow, you guys make it look real." She joked, and Hook looked around for the voice. She then realised she was still invisible, and she said, "Whoops, sorry, I just got this." Dorothy then appeared in front of her father uncloaked.

"Bloody hell." He stated, and she smirked and grabbed her sword. Dorothy cut through the dreamshade plants and reached the spring. She then took out a canteen and filled it with the water. Charming woke up just as she returned, noticing she had the water.

"Let's do this." Dorothy told them, and they nodded. When Dorothy took a dagger from her belt and cut her palm, Hook yelled, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

The girl snapped, "I'm doing the spell now shut up and let me finish it." She rolled up Charming's shirt and revealed the wound. Dorothy poured some of the water on her bloody hand and placed her hand over his wound. She focused and felt the magic close the cut.

Hook and Charming were staring at her as her hands glowed a bright yellow, it was beautiful. The veins started to disappear on Charming's face and hands, and the two men both smiled and laughed in disbelief. Dorothy relaxed and the light died down in her hands. She then stood and reached out her hand to the Prince who grabbed it.

"One question: why risk your life and getting seen by Pan without getting anything in return?" David questioned her, and Dorothy shrugged.

She then replied simply, "I consider you all my temporary family."

* * *

They made their way back to the camp and saw the women holding out their weapons, "Stand down, it's us." Charming told them. They relaxed, and the Prince ran over and kissed his wife.

"Where is the sextant?" Regina asked after being uncomfortable at the sight of Snow and Charming making out in front of them all.

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first." Hook lied to her, and they were disappointed. When Snow said something about not complaining, Charming just cut her off with another kiss.

Emma then commented, "Well, I'm complaining."

Dorothy then retorted, "At least you don't have every one of those moments on constant loop in your head." Regina put her hand on Dorothy's shoulder, feeling her pain. They were a nauseating couple.

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse." Regina stated, making Dorothy laugh. Thankfully, the couple stopped kissing, but Charming turned the attention on Dorothy.

"Dorothy saved my life." He stated, making Hook's eyes go wide, "Are you sure you want to tell them that, mate?"

"So did Hook. On our trek, we were ambushed by Lost Boys. Hook and I were fighting, we were outnumbered. But Dorothy, she risked her life and stopped me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow. If it wasn't for Dorothy, I wouldn't be alive. Hook, your flask please." The Prince was handed a flask, and he raised it, saying, "I thought she deserved a little credit. To Dorothy."

Snow, Emma, and Hook all drank in honor of Dorothy, and Regina just said, "I don't do rum."

Dorothy, however, spoke, "Well, thanks guys, it's not like I can drink around you anyways." Snow and Charming just smiled and left them all, while Hook and Emma walked off. Regina was about to follow them, but Dorothy stopped her, "Yeah, you don't wanna go after them." She seemed to get what the girl was saying, for she shuddered and went back to her bed.

She instructed for Dorothy to follow her and explain what happened. "It was like Charming said it was, but I placed a false present in their minds so they have no idea I was there. I did that to Pan as well." Regina nodded and told Dorothy to get some rest.

* * *

_Dorothy gasped and shot awake, breathing heavily. She looked around frantically and saw someone in front of her, "Peter?"_

_His voice immediately relaxed her, and spoke, "Hey, I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours." She tried to slow down her breathing, but her head didn't really cooperate with her heart. _

_"What...What happened?" She asked shakily, and he looked down and questioned her, "What's the last thing you remember?"_

_Dorothy searched through her memory, her head still throbbing slightly, "I remember we were in the woods, I collapsed right after..." Her heart then started to ache, and Dorothy hunched over, clutching her chest. _

_Peter rubbed his hand on her back to try and soothe her, "What is it? What's wrong?" _

_She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "True love's kiss. It's the most powerful thing in the world." Peter sceptically stared at her, not convinced. "Oh, Peter. I know. I don't want to know these things, why do I know all of this?"_

_"What, what do you know?" Peter asked her, concerned. __Dorothy just started to sob and Peter held her while she cried._

_"Everything, I know everything."_

* * *

Hook just sat on a rock, drinking his rum, when Peter glowered at him, "You really should have taken my deal."

"It doesn't look like I need your help with Emma after all, mate." Hook smirked, and he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

Pan raised an eyebrow and asked, "What, you think that kiss actually meant something?"

"I do. It means Emma's finally starting to see me for the man I am." The pirate replied smartly.

"What, a one handed pirate with a drinking problem? I'm not grown up, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing." Pan taunted the pirate, completely knowing that he loved the pirate's daughter. She would probably kill him if she saw him now, but he wouldn't think like that, she was dead.

"A man of honor." Hook stated and put back his bottle of rum.

Peter then sat in front of Hook and spoke, "So, tell me, what would a man of honor like yourself do with a big fat secret?"

Hook decided to play along and told, "Well, that depends on how big the secret is."

The one word Peter said got Hook's attention, "Baelfire, Neal, whatever my old friend called him is what he goes by these days. The guy Emma loves, Henry's father."

Hook got up and asked, "What of him? He's dead." Peter smirked at the look on the pirate's face.

"No, I'm afraid not. He's alive, that's not even the best part. He's in Neverland." Peter started to walk, but stopped and faced Hook.

"Is he?" Hook spluttered, and Pan answered, "Yes, can you believe it? I'm sure Emma would love to know Henry's father is alive. But I'd hate to let that get in the way of a budding romance. So, I'll leave it up to you to tell her and all. Let's see what kind of man you really are."

Pan then left and strided to where the Lost Boys were keeping Neal. "How's our guest?" He asked Felix.

"We drugged him, he'll be asleep for a while." Felix told his leader, but they were interrupted by Neal softly calling out Dorothy's name in his sleep.

Peter smiled maniacally and ordered, "Hang him up over there. Next to the other one."


	4. Ariel

**Hey guys! I'M BACKKKKK! I absolutely loved the episode last night and I have a few things in mind for that one! Also, I reveal sort of what happened with Peter and Dorothy in this chapter and why he thought Dorothy was dead ;)Okay...so who wants a chapter in Oz? I wanted to do that chapter and I'm asking for suggestions on when I should tell that story, or if I should tell it at all. I have a few ideas for it, and it is a little different than the original, but I like it.**

**Anna: I did! And thank you, here is the chapter!**

**shyangel101: I came up with that idea at the last minute actually and I'm glad so many people are enjoying that! You'll have to see if they end up together, but I promise that they will have plenty of scenes together when they reunite ;) You'll also find out in this chapter what her motive is in helping the gang, and you guessed correctly my dear!:)**

**winxgirl1997: Here you go!**

**HermioneandMarcus: This is it for you! Thanks so much for reviewing for EVERY CHAPTER you rock! :)**

**Guest 1: Is this quick enough for you? ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest 2: Thank you, and I was thinking about that, but I'm not exactly sure where to put it! Any ideas?**

**maddQueen: You are so sweet! SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING! I'm not even sure at this point what that means completely, but we'll find out as the story goes on!**

**EvilCheesecake437: Thanks for reviewing! This story was definitely fluff central last chapter, but I loved it! :) I ship them too! I do like Deter ;)**

**Guest 3: Thanks! And here it is!**

* * *

Emma was staring at the wood and back to her parents. "Focus." Regina told her, and when Emma stayed silent and nothing happened, the Queen ordered, "Concentrate."

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear." Emma gave her an excuse, but Dorothy knew the savior was hesitant to perform magic freely.

Regina then retorted, "And when the wind blows, or it's raining, or someone's shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentration's hard that's the point. Hurry up and light the fire because Dorothy's up next." Dorothy gave Regina a quizzical look, but the Queen ignored her and went on, "Find your anger and use it to focus."

Emma shook her head, "No, there has to be a way without going dark." She really could not afford to go dark when she needed to save her son from Pan the demon boy.

The elder woman turned away from the savior and snapped, "You're such a pathetic waste of ability." Emma then quickly replied, "And you're a monster."

Dorothy and the Charmings, along with Regina, all noticed the light that flickered in the pit. "Do you smell that?" Regina asked Emma tauntingly, and she smiled.

Emma snapped, "What?" Regina shrugged and pointed to the pit behind Emma. "Smoke." The savior raised an eyebrow when she saw the fire, surprised that she was able to do that.

Regina then pointed to Dorothy and stated, "Your turn." With a flick of her wrist, the fire went out and Emma sat on a log. Dorothy stood up and Regina told her, "You need to practise too; With Pan wandering about, we can't take any chances." Dorothy just huffed and nodded, Regina instructed her, "Find your anger, let it take over. Don't think, just feel your power."

Hook then walked into the clearing and looked at his daughter. She glanced at him, and he gave her an urging nod. The girl sighed, closed her eyes, and thought about what made her mad. She found her anger, her despair, her pain, and she used it. She gasped as she felt her powers wash over her. When she opened her eyes, the fire in front of her was big.

"Woah." She heard Emma say, and when Dorothy gave her a questioning glance, Emma pointed to the outside of the clearing. Everyone looked on at the ring of fire surrounding the camp, and they marveled at it. Regina smiled manically, this girl was powerful. Then, the fire died down as Dorothy remembered that magic came with a price.

When she came out of her trance, Regina patted Dorothy on the shoulder and said, "You, my dear, are my new best friend."

* * *

Emma and Dorothy noticed Snow, Charming, and Hook packing up and getting ready to go somewhere. "Where are you guys going?" Emma asked them, curious as to what they were doing and why they were being so secretive.

"Getting water." "Getting firewood." The Prince and the Captain both spoke, knowing they were now screwed. Emma then questioned, "Guys, what's going on?"

"Yeah and don't lie because I can just find out by going into your minds." Dorothy added, earning looks from the three in question. Snow just sighed and told the girls, "Neal's alive."

Dorothy's and Emma's mouths flew open, shocked, and Dorothy trailed, "Neal is..." "Alive?" Emma asked, slightly hopeful yet terrified, and Dorothy didn't blame her. She was scared herself.

"Maybe. Sorry, they deserved to know." Snow spoke to them all, and Emma and Dorothy just looked at each other with the same expression, fear.

* * *

The Dark One sat on a rock, holding his hands up, and he searched his mind, but to no avail. He tried this for a few moments until he was interrupted, "You can't see the future here." Pan said, and Rumple jumped. Peter laughed a bit before speaking, "It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still, there is only one person in all the worlds who is the exception."

"Ah, you're little girlfriend. I may not be able to see the future here, but I can make one up." Rumple growled at the smug teen, who just chuckled.

"Is that a threat? And here I made you your favorite breakfast: eggs in a basket. Thought you could use it, you looked a little down in the dumps." Pan told, pointing to the food.

Rumpelstiltskin replied, "I'm fine." The boy could see right through his facade, though, and he used it to his advantage.

"Sure you are, Rumple. You've lost your son, Neal, again. And Henry's unattainable because, well, you'd have to go through me, and we both know you can't. You still like it a bit runny don't you?" Pan picked up the egg, making Rumple back away from him fearfully.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, and Pan took a bite of the food after saying, "If you won't eat it then I will."

The magical boy continued, "I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life." He then put down the egg, and Rumple glared at him.

"That by killing you, all our troubles end?" The Dark One spoke, and Pan just smiled.

He chuckled, "We both know that's not going to happen. Because the only way to do that is for you to die too. You can go, leave the island." Pan tried to create a deal with Rumple.

"And abandon my son, and Henry. I don't think so." Rumple turned down the offer, but Pan wouldn't budge.

He coaxed, "Look, even if you did save them, which you won't, what would be the point? They'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done."

"You don't know that." The man quickly replied, denying the very idea of it. He loved his son, and he wanted Henry to be safe for him.

Peter stepped closer and asked, "Have you forgiven your father?" When he saw the look on Rumple's face, he went on, "You see my point, back to that silver lining then. You have a nice girl back in Storybrooke, Belle is it? Stop this foolishness, go back to her. Make a new start, she looks fertile, maybe a new child. You and I both know that's the only future for you, assuming you want to live. And I believe it's a rather generous offer, taking into consideration our past. You're lucky I'm not killing you and your girl."

Rumple then started to understand and he responded, "This is all about that girl then, Dorothy was it? Ah, I remember her, charming girl. She had lots of fire, right down to the very end. How do you think she would react seeing you now? A demon of a boy."

Pan started to get angry, "Don't push your luck, Rumple. You killed my girl, and yet I'm being generous by offering you an escape. Just remember that I can kill your precious little Belle at any time. Now, enjoy the eggs." The boy then walked off, leaving Rumple to his thoughts.

* * *

"This is a waste of time. He's toying with us." Regina stated, not wanting to go on the little mission at all.

Snow shook her head, "I don't think so." She then walked over and showed them all the tracks. "Look, more scuffling, someone was definitely resisting." The three ladies looked on with skepticism.

"How do we know it means Neal?" Emma asked, and her mother answered her, "Well, it means that someone was fighting for their life."

Regina turned to Emma and Dorothy, trying to make them see sense, "Are you really gonna fall for this?" When she looked at the girls' unsure faces, she scoffed, "Fine, you wanna follow the evil munchkins dirt road, be my guest."

This earned an offended, "Hey!" from Dorothy, and Regina started to walk away, "Hey, where are you going?" Emma asked the Queen, who stopped walking and turned to the savior.

"To save our son." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dorothy found herself a little jealous of Henry, even though she never met the boy in person, he had so many people willing to fight for him, to save him.

"We have to stick together." Emma told her, believing wholeheartedly that it was the way to get things done.

Regina shook her head, "No we don't. you may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heart broken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around." The woman looked at all of them, and she started to walk away again, but Dorothy stopped her.

"Regina, wait!" She turned to the girl, who walked over to her. Dorothy then continued, "You have to show Rumpelstiltskin the truth. Pan is right under his nose, trust me, you'll know when you see it. I'll meet up with you later." Regina confusedly nodded and trekked away.

Dorothy went back to where the others were standing, and they nodded at each other. "Okay, so let's go save Neal." Dorothy said, making Emma look at her desperately.

"Remember, you have to stay cloaked. Pan has eyes and ears everywhere, I'm sure he'll keep a close eye on us." Hook instructed his daughter, who nodded, and in a blink, disappeared before their very eyes. "I'll never get used to that." The pirate muttered, and he then heard the soft chuckle of his daughter next to him.

* * *

"Take it and come home to me." Belle coaxed, and Rumple was about to. But then, Belle started choking.

Regina emerged from the brush, "Enough of this." As she crushed the girl's windpipe with her magic, Rumple tried to stop her. "Are you really going to fall for this?" She yelled at the Dark One, and when Belle called Rumple's name, she ordered, "Don't listen to him."

"What are you doing?" Rumple looked desperate, and he tried to stop Regina, but she wouldn't budge. Belle fell to the ground, holding her throat.

"Showing you the truth. Look who you're really dealing with." Regina told, and after she said that, Belle disappeared and the Shadow replaced her.

Rumple gasped, stepping back, "Pan." The Shadow stared at the two, and then it flew away into the sky.

* * *

"What is this? Amateur hour? A 16 year old figured it out in seconds. Did you really believe that was Belle?" Regina questioned the Dark One, angry that he was so easily fooled by the boy.

"Why are you here?" Rumple snapped at his protege, not in the mood for her constant nagging.

Regina scoffed, "Well, for starters, it appears I'm saving your ass. You were about to be Pan's lunch." "What do you care?" Rumple asked her, walking away slightly.

"I care because I've been camping with the Charmings for a week and getting no where, well partly no where. I found a secret weapon. If we are gonna get Henry, I need you, I need Rumplestiltskin." Regina told him, stressing his name.

Rumple then replied, "The problem, dearie, is that Rumplestiltskin can only stop Pan by dying." At this point, Rumple didn't want to die, he got his own son back, but he needed to kill Pan. If he didn't, Pan would certainly go after him.

"You're not gonna die at anybody's hands but my own. We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic that have ever lived. The Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces, as well as my own secret weapon? I'm sure we can find a way to handle one smug teenager." Regina spoke, trying to get him to help her.

"You've never faced him, I have, and I know what killing him requires. And that is my life." Rumple revealed to her, and he turned his back on her.

She huffed, but told, "Well, as much as I want to, maybe we don't have to kill him. If that's the case, then maybe we can find another way. Something to contain him, some other fate. I'm sure I can get her to tell us something."

"A fate worse than death." Rumple mumbled, realizing he had just the thing they needed.

Regina pointed to him and smiled, "Now we're talking, there's my malevolent imp. Is there a spell you know, something we can enact?"

The Dark One shook his head and told, "No, but back in my shop, I might have just the thing."

Regina slapped his arm and questioned, "Well why didn't you bring it with you in the first place?"

"Because I came to kill him and die in the process!" He snapped at her, but she just chuckled, "Well I could've told you that wasn't gonna happen. You forget dear, I've known you a long time. I know all about you and your survival instincts."

"Yeah, well they just kicked in." Rumple mumbled, keeping in mind that he had to get home to Belle.

Regina told, "Good. So now we just need a change of plans, we need to get back to your shop and pick up this magical item. And then all of our problems are solved."

Rumple turned to her with a glare, "Crossing realms, is that all?"

"Yes, that's all." Regina stated.

* * *

The group arrived, and Dorothy groaned when she saw where they were. Snow then spoke, "The tracks lead directly into this cave. This must be where they're keeping Neal."

"If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" Charming asked, and Hook and Dorothy looked at each other.

Hook stated, walking to the front, "Because this prison doesn't require guards." Dorothy then sighed and muttered, "The Echo Cave." Dread pooled in her stomach at the thought of that cave.

"You know it?" Snow asked the girl, and Dorothy nodded. "All too well. I've been in there before." They all widened their eyes at that, and Hook gave her a sympathetic look.

The pirate then admitted as well, "I lost half my crew inside those rock walls."

Dorothy added to this, "The only way to rescue someone inside is to reveal a secret." Charming looked like he got punched in the gut, and Emma looked scared.

"A secret? That's all?" Snow questioned, unsure if she wanted to go through with this or not. They all had their secrets.

"The darkest secrets. Echo cave derives it's name from an old saying, 'The deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo.' The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself, a secret that you would never admit to anyone." Dorothy revealed to them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma grumbled, and Hook raised an eyebrow, "Don't kill the messenger, love."

Emma then questioned him, "Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?" Hook stayed silent, and he looked to his daughter to tell Emma the truth.

"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him so we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us." Dorothy spoke, and she looked towards the cave. The girl sighed before walking inside with the others trailing her.

* * *

They all walked into the cave, and immediately, Dorothy noticed the cage in the center. It held her brother, Neal in it._ Wow_, she thought, _he really grew up_. Upon waking, Neal saw the figures on the other side of the cave. "Emma! Dorothy!" He yelled, reaching out of the cage. Emma looked frightened and muttered his name, while Dorothy was relieved yet worried.

Dorothy rolled her eyes when she heard Charming talking about using rope. There was no way around this, they had to spill their secrets. "I've told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. So, who wants to kick things off?"

"So, what the person who tells their secret sprouts wings?" Emma asked sarcastically, and Dorothy gave her a look that said 'really'. The others shrugged, leaving Dorothy to answer her.

"A path is magically built out of rock. The bigger the secret, the longer the path is." She informed the adults, and Snow asked her, "How do you know?" Dorothy stated, "It's like I said, I've been in here before. Just in another land."

At that, a silence fell upon them, until Hook spoke up, "I kissed Emma." Charming flipped, but Mary Margaret was calm. Dorothy already knew it happened, so she really didn't care.

"I already told Mary Margaret, and I'm sure Dorothy already knows, so technically, it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How is that your darkest secret?" Emma said to him and Dorothy saw the look on her father's face. _Man, he's got it bad. _

"It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is I'd never thought I would be capable of getting over my first love, Dorothy's mother, my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else, because the two loves of my life, Milah and Dorothy, were taken away from me. That is until I met you." Hook admitted, and when he was finished, the ground rumbled. Hook made sure his daughter was okay, and then he looked at Emma.

Charming was about to go next, but Snow stopped him. She then made a big speech of how she and David missed everything in Emma's life. She wanted that again, she wanted another child with David. The ground rumbled again, and they all looked to see the bridge grow. It was almost halfway now.

David then told of his secret: the wound Dorothy fixed. "I was hit, but Dorothy saved me. She performed a spell that healed the dreamshade." For a third time, the ground shook, and the bridge was almost completed. It was Dorothy's turn.

The girl sighed and admitted, "I'm not really sure what to say." Snow rubbed her arm, a comforting gesture, and Dorothy was thankful for it. She spoke with her voice shaking, "Umm, when I first came to this island, I was alone. As each day passed by, though, I became close with the Lost Boys. And eventually, they became my family. But Peter wanted me to stay forever and he promised he would change, but I had a vision of the future. Peter would be even more of a demon, so I faked my death with some help. But, my secret... I will always love Peter Pan, and I hope that the future will change. The prophecy states that my true love will be both my salvation and my undoing."

The adults' jaws dropped, and Hook's mind was spinning as the ground shook, Peter will be her undoing. Emma walked up the path and sheathed her sword, looking back to the group. She ran towards Neal and tried to cut the cage. When it wouldn't work, she huffed and sat in front of the cage. The blonde told of her secret: she wished Neal was dead because she didn't want to go through all of the pain again. The front of the cage disappeared and Neal hugged Emma.

* * *

The group strolled out of the Echo Caves, and Neal looked at his sister. The two smiled at each other coyly, and then Dorothy ran into his arms. Neal chuckled as they hugged, and Dorothy spoke, "My big brother is finally bigger than I am."

Neal replied lightly, "Hey, I'm a late bloomer, what can I say?" He released his sister from his hug, and she put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever you say, Neal." She said, and Snow smiled at the siblings. She always wanted a younger sibling, and now, hopefully, Emma can have one when they return to Storybrooke.

Neal turned to the others and spoke, "Thank you." He nodded to them all, and Emma just stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, don't thank us yet. We still have to save Henry." Charming replied, and Dorothy agreed.

"We found your star map, now the real question is do you know how to get us off this island?" Hook asked his sort of step son, even though the two were fighting for the same girl.

He nodded and told, "If we find Henry, I can get us home. Dorothy, we'll need your shoes." The girl gave her brother a thumbs up, and he smiled at her antics. He missed her, he really did, and he was worried about her every day.

Dorothy then spoke up, "Then let's go get Tink and save Henry. He'll get himself into trouble soon enough." They all followed her, except for Emma and Neal who were having a moment. The girl stopped in her tracks when she remembered something. She turned to Snow and informed her, "I've got to go, I told Regina I'd meet up with her. Don't worry, I'll cloak myself and I'll have an eye on you all at all times."

Snow was reluctant, but Charming was behind her and gave her a smile as he told the girl, "Go, we'll all meet later."

* * *

Rumple and Regina were walking on the beach when Regina stopped, "C'mon out." Dorothy appeared in front of them and smiled. Rumple raised an eyebrow at the girl, surprised to see her.

"Hello Dorothy." Rumple acknowledged her, and Dorothy nodded at him and stated, "Rumple." Regina looked between the two, confused.

"You two know each other?" She asked them, and they both shrugged. "We've done business before." Rumple stated, and Regina understood that he wouldn't tell her. She brushed it off, but knew she would be able to get it out of the girl later.

Dorothy picked up a large shell and pushed a piece of hair from her face. "If you think summoning a giant squid is the answer, I've already tried that." Rumple joked, and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You've had fun haven't you?" She spoke, and Dorothy added, "I have no intention of ordering calamari."

The girl put the shell to her lips and spoke into it, summoning a particular someone. They waited for a few seconds before a head popped up in the water. Regina greeted the little mermaid, "Hello, Ariel. Long time."

Ariel glared at Regina, but looked at Dorothy curiously. "It's true mermaids can travel through realms, but they can't be trusted." Rumple told them, but they both disagreed.

"This one can." Dorothy argued, and Regina added to her statement, "We have a history together."

Rumple then commented, "Well that explains the disdainful look on her face." Dorothy couldn't help but agree with that, but Ariel would help them. She knew Dorothy.

"And now she's going to help us." Regina stated loudly enough so Ariel could hear her loud and clear. Ariel tried to argue, but she couldn't speak. "Oh, right, your voice." With a gesture of her hand, Ariel's voice was back, and it was the first time Dorothy heard it in person.

"Why would I help you?" The mermaid questioned, and Dorothy knew what she would want.

"Because we can give you what you want." The girl told her, and Regina made the bracelet appear in Ariel's hands. "We can give you legs, Ariel. And this time control over them." Dorothy clarified, and then she added, "Ariel, please. Just do this for a friend, for me."

Ariel seemed to falter, and Regina said, "And more importantly, I can give you what you need most." And the mermaid asked what that was, the Queen replied, "The place I'm sending you, among it's residents, is your Prince Eric."

"What's the name of this place?" Ariel asked, her curiosity was always driving her to do things like see the world, fall in love, etc.

Regina looked to Dorothy, and Dorothy stated with a smile, "Storybrooke."


	5. Dark Hollow

**Hello everyone! I know I took a while uploading this, but I wanted to see where last night's episode was going before I made any last minute decisions. And...it happened. I've been on this site for two years and have never gotten a bad review or a hurtful one...until now. I decided to let this one go and look at it as a learning experience. I'm sorry if I am boring any of you with the line stealing, and I can't promise that it won't happen again. BUT I can say that there will be more original stuff from this point forward, starting with this chapter! I would like to thank the Guest that gave me this review, but next time, just PM me or something. Here is the chapter, and I am super excited for the upcoming episodes!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you, and thanks for reviewing for every chapter!:)**

**Guest 1: Thanks you so much! You get a little taste of their relationship in this chapter, and watch for their reunion sometime very soon ;) Thanks for being the only person who replied to my question about Oz! I'm trying to figure out all the details for it right now.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the suggestion, it really helped! That was one of the reasons I delayed this chapter slightly, but I think I figured it out! Thanks for reviewing!**

**aireagle92: Here you go! :)**

**Zstar1: It's here!**

**winxgirl1997: Thanks for reviewing! Here it is!**

**EvilCheesecake437: Thanks! Another moment is coming your way! But, I must warn you, more is soon to come! ;)**

**HOAfan8509: Thanks for reviewing! The chapter is coming your way!**

** : Here you go! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**The-Originals-Rock: Don't worry, it'll be soon! ;)**

* * *

Rumple drew a diagram in the sand for Ariel on where Storybrooke was, and the mermaid asked, "That's Storybrooke?" Dorothy nodded next to Regina, while Ariel looked on from the rock she was sitting on.

"Can you get there?" Rumple asked her, walking towards the girl. Dorothy followed his lead and hopped over to the mermaid, who replied, "It's a little far, and I'll have to cross realms, but yes, I can make it."

The Dark One told her, "If all went to plan, Storybrooke will be surrounded by a cloaking spell. When you arrive, surface close to the shore, then you're inside it's bounds." Ariel absorbed all of the new information and questioned the man, "And what would you like me to bring you back?"

"An object that will help us to defeat Pan." Rumple informed her vaguely, making Ariel chuckle a little, "I'm going to need more than that to go on." The Dark One then gave her an enchanted sand dollar and told her to find Belle. The mermaid smiled and put the shell in her bag, "Belle, Storybrooke, got it. And Eric? Where will I find him in this new world?"

Regina answered that and spoke, "That comes after you've succeeded. Incentives are important." That made Dorothy roll her eyes at the Queen, who continued, "The bracelet will only give you legs for 24 hours." She pointed to the bag the mermaid held as she talked.

"How will I know you'll uphold your end of the bargain when I get back?" Ariel asked hesitantly, wanting to get to her Eric. Regina replied softly, "I guess you'll just have to trust me." Ariel looked to Dorothy who nodded at her, telling the mermaid it was okay.

Ariel was about to leave, but Dorothy stopped her, "Ariel, wait!" The girl looked back to see her friend approach the rock, and gave her a questioning look. "You will succeed, Ariel, but you have to remember who you are. Good luck my friend, I'll see you soon." Dorothy told her, giving her a smile. Ariel returned the grin, and then she dove into the water.

* * *

"Pan's shadow? That's your way off the island?" Emma questioned her ex, who nodded and replied, "Unfortunately, with Dorothy's shoes, it's the only way off the island." Emma, Neal, Mary Margaret, and Charming all huddled together and chatted.

"I thought you knew how to navigate the stars?" The Prince asked, and Neal responded quickly, "I do know how to navigate the stars...but I can't fly. Whoever wears the slippers creates and controls the portal, and the person who has the shadow can navigate to the world without magic, aka Earth. That's why we have to capture it."

Emma then snapped her head to him, "Capture it? We've never been in 10 feet of Pan unless he wanted us to be. Sneaking up on him and stealing his shadow, that sounds insane." The blonde then looked at Hook as he entered their conversation.

"Except Pan's shadow is very rarely with him. It can carry on for miles away." Hook told, and Charming asked, "What does that mean for us?" There was a small silence, and then Neal spoke, "It means we can capture it without being anywhere near him, as long as we know where to look. I know where to look, Dorothy told me."

"Great, you and I are on shadow duty." Emma stated, and she and Neal stood up. Hook then quickly said, "As am I. The trek won't be easy, and you could use another veteran of the island." Neal thanked him, and Dorothy's father nodded at him. Emma already felt awkward and the journey did not even start yet.

Charming then added, "Then, we'll give Tinkerbell a heads up, see if she'll make good on her promise to get us into Pan's camp. Hopefully, we'll pick up Dorothy on the way." Everyone nodded, knowing they would need the two girls' help in saving Henry. Emma then clarified, "Okay, we'll all meet up at Tinks. Then we save Henry, and then get the hell back to Storybrooke."

* * *

Emma, Neal, and Hook stopped by Neal's cave at the man's request. Neal hurriedly searched through his old belongings, and Hook snarked, "I don't think we'll find the shadow in there, mate."

"Well, we're looking for something else. It's a coconut that's carved in two: one part holds a candle, the other part has some holes in it." He explained, and Emma cut him off, "Yeah, your star map. Dorothy hid it, I'll go grab it." When Emma walked off, Hook started speaking.

"I owe you thanks. For taking care of Dorothy, for being with her when I could not." The pirate said, and Neal nodded. He looked at the man who sold him out to Pan, his sister's father and stated, "Well, she's my sister, and I know what it's like to be abandoned too."

Hook's gaze creeped towards him, and the pirate snapped, "I did not abandon my daughter, she was ripped away from me by your father." Neal scoffed and retorted, "Did you even attempt to go after her? To save your daughter from my father?" Hook seethed, and he could say the same to Neal about Emma.

The blonde then walked in, seeing the men glaring at each other. "Everything alright?" She asked, even though she knew it wasn't alright, the tension was clear. Neal was the first to look away, and he took the star map from Emma, "Yeah, couldn't be better."

He put the coconut in his bag and told them, "This isn't a star map, it's what we're going to use to trap Pan's shadow." Hook wasn't impressed though, and challenged, "A coconut, are you daft?"

"You came to Neverland on a pirate ship using a portal, and you don't believe in a magic coconut?" Neal retorted, earning a "Fair enough." from the pirate. He slung the bag over his shoulder and kept his eye on the pirate.

Hook questioned him, "So, where's our next stop on this mission?" Neal was silent for a moment before replying, "Dark Hollow." The captain gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?' while Emma complained, "Really? Why couldn't it be called something like Sunshine valley or Rainbow Cove? Dorothy got really lucky with the Emerald City, she got the good names. Anyways, what exactly is it?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, the darkest part of the island. Any light that makes it's way in gets extinguished by the shadows that call it home. Even I've managed to avoid it." Hook informed her, while Neal added, "Only one person has made it out of there alive. It was Dorothy."

Emma shrugged and muttered, "Well, it's time to break tradition. Let's go get Pan's shadow." The three of them strode out of the cave, Neal leading the pack. _I really need to get to Dorothy, we need her help, _Neal thought.

* * *

The three finally arrived at Dark Hollow and they made their way through the brush. The wind blew, and they all looked at each other to make sure they were in this. "So this is where the victims of Pan's shadows are?" Hook asked, and Neal answered, "Yeah, forced to spend eternity in this darkness. C'mon, let's be sure not to join them."

* * *

Over in Storybrooke, Belle and Ariel struggled to free themselves. "We'll find a way out, I know it." Ariel told the woman behind her. "How are you so sure?" Belle asked, and Ariel smiled at the memory and spoke, "A friend of mine can see the future, and she told me that I would succeed. I just have to remember who I am..."

She trailed off, and Belle suddenly got an idea and asked, "Wait, you're a mermaid. How can you have feet?" Ariel replied briskly, "I have an enchanted bracelet that turns my tail into legs, but it only lasts for 24 hours."

"I think we can get out by stretching your fins; can you get the bracelet off?" Belle questioned, and Ariel tried to grab it, "No, I can't reach it." Belle then tried as well, and when she ripped it off of the girl's wrist, she smiled. With a puff of blue fog, Ariel's shiny blue tail appeared. Belle screamed when the attached chairs fell, but Ariel got free and undid the knots on Belle.

"Your friend is smart." Belle commented, and Ariel nodded and quirked, "Yup, that's her power."

* * *

Regina looked to the girl who was rubbing her temples. Dorothy sat on the sand, still cloaked, but she only revealed herself to Rumple and Regina. "So, where is the little mermaid? What about Henry?" Regina kept asking her, and Dorothy strained herself.

"Let the girl take a break." Rumple told the woman, who whipped her head to look at him, "Excuse me?" Regina snapped, and Dorothy finally spoke, "Will you two quit it? I've been flipping back and forth between worlds and people for hours now, I'm tired and cranky. Now will you both just stop talking so I can focus."

The two adults were shocked at the girls' outburst, never seeing her angry. They both reluctantly nodded and looked at each other, acting like children. Dorothy sighed, closed her eyes, and got back to work. She saw Charming and Snow hugging in the forest, _At least they're good for now, but why did they split up? _Through her mind, she searched the island for her father. She was in awe at where she found him. He was with Emma and Neal...in Dark Hollow.

The girl quickly sifted through the possible futures, letting out a gasp at what she saw. She needed to help them, and she needed to get there fast. Dorothy stood up and turned to Regina, "I'm going to help Emma and the others. I won't be back, so tell Ariel I said good work when she returns. She'll be back soon."

Before Rumple or Regina could reply, the teen was gone.

* * *

Birds cawed, signaling the groups arrival to the center of the Hollow. "So, we just wait for Pan's shadow to show up?" Emma asked warily, looking around warily."Yeah, and when it does, we'll be prepared." Neal answered the blonde and took out the trap.

"You want to explain to me how that coconut works?" Emma questioned, and the three walked to where Neal placed the coconut. "Well, with what Dorothy told me, you light the candle and the Shadow's drawn to it. If it gets close enough, the flame will suck it in, we have to put the lid on, and then it's trapped inside this bad boy."

Emma hugged herself, the wind making her cold, and Hook replied, "It sounds like a fine plan except one thing, our lanterns are out. How the devil are we going to ignite the bloody thing?" Neal showed him the lighter, and then he failed to light the candle. When Hook tried to help, Neal refused, and then it escalated into a fight. This drew in the Shadow and his duplicates, who grabbed both Neal and Hook.

Emma grabbed the coconut and brandished her sword. The blonde crouched down and hid as the two men were held to opposite trees by two shadows. They screamed as their shadows were being ripped out, and Emma jumped as a voice was heard next to her, "It looks like you need a hand." Dorothy uncloaked herself and rolled her eyes at Emma.

The girl took the coconut from the woman's hands and uncovered it. She then thought about the scene around her, listening to the screams of her brother and father. With a wave of her hand, the candle lit up and the Shadow was sucked into the coconut. Dorothy shut it quickly, and looked around as the screams stopped and the men fell on the ground.

They all looked at the girl in awe, and Neal asked, "How did you do that?" Dorothy stayed silent and stared at the coconut in her hands as Emma started, "Regina.." "She's teaching her magic?" Neal guessed, and he got up. Hook did the same, and he stared at his silent daughter.

It took Dorothy a moment to realise she did it, and she just muttered, "Yeah, I guess she is."

* * *

Henry followed the sound of coughing and hesitantly climbed the ladder. The boy did not expect to see a beautiful girl lying in a white bed. He asked, rather boldly, "Who are you?"

The brown haired girl's eyes widened, and she spoke, "You're not supposed to be here." Henry stood up a little straighter at the sound of her voice, he heard it before, in his head. She sat up in the bed and Henry replied, "I know; I thought Pan might be keeping my family here. Why are you so far away from the camp?"

"I'm sick, and Felix and Peter are afraid someone might catch it." She said softly, the girl smiled sadly at him. Henry put the bag down and sat on the bed, "Who are you?"

The girl took a deep breath before answering, "My name's Dorothy." Henry's mouth dropped, and he asked, "Dorothy, like from Oz?" When Dorothy nodded, Henry continued to ask questions, "I'm Henry. What's wrong?"

"It was the island, Henry. It's power is fading. I've been here a long time, but somehow it's affecting me more than others." Dorothy spoke, and then after a moment of silence, she added, "You look like him, you know. Your father."

"You knew my father?" Henry asked, interested in how this girl came to be. The Wizard of Oz was his favorite movie, and he was sitting in front of Dorothy herself. Dorothy told, "I'm his sister. I met him a long time ago, and I miss him. He would do anything for family."

The girl then had a coughing fit in front of Henry, and the Truest Believer questioned, "Are you going to be okay?" Dorothy just replied, "You should go." Henry really wanted to help her, but she refused, "No, please, Henry, I don't want you to catch what I have and Peter is already doing everything in his power to help me. I fear that the magic here is not enough, but I'm glad I was able to see my nephew. Thank you Henry, but please go, I don't want you to get sick."

Henry begrudgingly got up and was about to leave, but then he turned back to his aunt, "I'll come back for you, I promise. Our family always finds each other." The boy went back down the ladder and ran off to the camp. Peter then came out of the shadows.

Pan walked over and sat on the bed, staring into the blue eyes he loved so much. Dorothy stared back at him and smiled, grabbing his hand. She held it, and Peter closed his eyes, wanting to savor this moment. "Oh, Peter. I missed you, I was scared I would never see you again." Dorothy said.

Peter opened his watery eyes and lifted his hand to cup her cheek. She stared lovingly into his eyes while he spoke, "I wish this was real. I want nothing more than to have you back in my arms, we could rule Neverland forever. Once I take care of Henry's belief, I will get you back, no matter what. But for now, you're just a dream."

When Peter blinked, Dorothy was gone.

* * *

Ariel's head popped up in the water, and Regina and Rumple hurried over to her, "Did you get it?" The Dark One asked. In response, Ariel swam up to the rock and placed the box carefully before them. Rumplestiltskin picked it up and admired Pandora's Box.

"Excellent, you've fulfilled your end of the bargain." Regina commented. When Ariel held up the bracelet, the Queen waved her hand, enchanting the jewelry. "Now you can have legs whenever you want, or fins. Whatever Eric's into these days." She added, making the mermaid thank her.

"When you return to Storybrooke, seek him out, the rest is up to you." Rumple suggested, and Ariel was filled with hope. But, there was something she had to do.

The mermaid informed them, "Before I go, I wanted to tell Dorothy something. Seeing as she's not here at the moment, I'll make sure you give her the message." Regina then cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Well, what's the message?"

"Tell Dorothy that 'she' is alive and in Storybrooke, she'll know who I'm talking about." Ariel said vaguely, trying not to reveal too much to the magical pair. Dorothy had only told her small parts of her past along with Tinkerbell. The only person she ever revealed her entire past to was Peter Pan, and he didn't even know she was alive.

"We'll get her the message. When you return, tell Belle I love her and that she was right, I will see her again." Rumple told, and Ariel nodded and swam back to Storybrooke.

* * *

Neal ran up to Dorothy and Emma, saying, "Hey, I know I screwed up." Emma turned to him sharply, making him take a step back, "Yeah, you did. You both did. We almost got killed by the Shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter. If Dorothy didn't come and help us, we would all be dead."

Hook then informed her, "It wasn't the lighter we were fighting over, love." The two men looked to Dorothy, and she understood. The girl sighed and replied, "Look, let me make something clear. You two asses are being completely over dramatic, yes Neal, Hook has not been present in my life...until now. And Hook, Neal is my brother and out of anyone, he is the one person I trust above all. Now, stop being stupid and let's get to Tink."

Emma walked with Dorothy, agreeing with her, they had more important things to worry about. "I'm not lifting a finger until I've seen proof that you've had Pan's shadow. And where is Dorothy?" They all heard Tinkerbell ask, and Dorothy was the first to emerge with the coconut in her hand. "Here's all the proof you need." She said, making Tink sigh in relief at seeing her friend.

Hook interrupted the looks Tink and Neal were making by pointing out, "We have a way off the island, now are you willing to do your part, Tink?" The fairy nodded and said yes, she then walked into the tree house with everyone else following.

* * *

Henry walked back to the camp, but was stopped by Pan's voice, "Why so glum, chum?" Henry turned to face the teen who got up from the stump he sat on.

"You told me you weren't keeping secrets, but you lied. I found my aunt, Dorothy." Henry told, and he could see a flash of vulnerability in Pan's eyes, but the teen quickly hid it. "Henry, I can explain-" Pan was cut off by Henry, "She's dying isn't she?

Peter nodded and replied sadly, "I'm afraid she is, like most of the island. The magic here is slipping away; I would have told you, but I didn't want you to have that weight on your shoulders. Knowing that your aunt's life depends on you."

Henry sighed and went through it in his mind, and he finally asked, "So, I'm the only one that can save magic?" He saw Peter slowly nod his head and say, "You are."

The boy then questioned, "How do I do it?" Peter then got a strange glint in his eyes, he looked dangerous, "The question isn't how, it's where. Come with me." The boys traveled through the woods and up the hill until they reached a peak that overlooked the ocean.

"See that?" Peter asked, and Henry knew what it was once he saw it, "Is that Skull Rock?" "Yes, that is where our salvation awaits. The salvation that only the heart of the Truest Believer can bring." Pan spoke, getting excited for his plan.

"Me." Henry stated, and Pan smirked, "That's right. I won't lie to you, Henry, it won't be easy. It will require heroism, sacrifice. The only question is: are you up to the task?"

The boy stared at Skull Rock for a few moments before deciding, "Yes."

* * *

Dorothy watched as the adults made a plan with Tinkerbell. They didn't want her to be part of it, so she told them she would sit out. She lied of course, and her own plan was brewing in her mind. But, just as she pulled together a scheme, pain pummeled her brain. She screamed out, and Hook and Neal rushed towards her.

The pain lasted a few more moments before subsiding completely. Dorothy gasped as she opened her eyes. Her hands shook, and the girl couldn't speak. The six men and women asked her what was wrong, but she just looked fearfully into Emma's eyes. "Henry's actions will lead to destruction and death."


	6. Think Lovely Thoughts

**OMG we finally made it to this point in the story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story, I couldn't ask for better readers! We finally get to see in this chapter a reunion of sorts, and I hope you all like it! I worked so hard on this chapter and I am super excited if you didn't notice already! AHHHHHH HERE YOU GO! **

**P.S. who else HATED that Peter Pan is Rumple's father?! THEY ALMOST RUINED PETER FOR ME! almost. At the moment, I'm not quite sure if I'll add the stupid plot twist to this story because it would be super creepy if Dorothy kissed her brother's grandfather. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.P.S. I did create a Polyvore collection for this story and my other stories. There is a link on my profile so you can look at the outfits!**

**aireagle92: Here's the update!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Here you go! Thank you for reviewing for every single chapter! :)**

**Guest 1: No harm, no foul. I did learn a lot from your review and I forgive you. I know more people wanted more original stuff, and your review woke me up from my line stealing haze. I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**winxgirl1997: HERE YA GO!**

**Guest 2: Thanks for loving it and reviewing! The update is finally here!**

**Guest 3: hahaha your review made me laugh. I love putting in little cliffhangers! ;)**

**Lesly2727: Thank you so much and here you go!**

**Zstar1: It's here! Thanks for reviewing and loving the story! :)**

**sonotalady: You most definitely will find out ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

_"Boys!" Peter called the Lost Boys over to the center of the clearing. The teen continued as they gathered around, "You are to make Dorothy feel at home. She is one of us now, the first Lost Girl." The children cheered and whooped around him, and Dorothy just watched on in awe of Peter's obvious hold over them. It was different than Glinda's and the Wicked Witch's hold on Oz, it was more desperate and possessive._

_Peter then dismissed the boys and called his second in command over. The blonde haired boy's face was marred by a gruesome scar across his cheek. Dorothy just smiled politely at him, though, for she learned in Oz not to judge people based on their appearance. "Hi, I'm Felix." The boy shook her hand, and she started to giggle a bit. Felix looked at Dorothy quizzically, and she elaborated, "You're all so serious here, considering there are no adults around."_

_Felix smiled and nodded, agreeing with the girl. Of course, he had his doubts about her, and he voiced them, "So, do you think you have what it takes to be a Lost One?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed, while Peter watched the exchange in amusement._

_"Is that a challenge?" Peter asked Felix with a smile on his face. Felix shrugged and answered, "Maybe." The boy then picked up a stick and showed it to the pair, "How about a friendly duel? I'll go easy on you, Dorothy. I promise."_

_Dorothy glared at Felix when he said that, and she picked up a stick from the ground. She spoke, "That won't be necessary, I've survived more than just a smug teenage boy." Peter smirked next to her and announced to the boys what was going on. A hoard of children crowded around the two as Felix made the first move. He swung quickly at Dorothy who blocked it easily._

_Felix smiled cruelly, preparing to beat her, but Dorothy kept her cool. Every attack Felix tried, she blocked them, making Felix grow frustrated with himself. The boy then tried an upwards approach, but Dorothy stopped the stick from reaching her face at the precise moment. The two locked eyes and the boys around them were silent. Dorothy then taunted Felix, "Is that all you got?"_

_The boy growled in return, and Dorothy kicked his hip so that he fell on the ground. She then flourished the stick and felt a warmth travel through her body. Dorothy heard the children around her gasp and marvel at her, but she ignored them. She pointed her weapon at Felix's throat and he gulped in return. Dorothy let out a breath and looked around at the boys' faces. She gave them all questioning looks, and when her eyes reached Peter's, he pointed towards her weapon. _

_In Dorothy's hands, she held a silver, beautiful sword. Her eyes widened and she threw the sword away, pretending not to be fazed. She gazed back to Felix who still lay on the ground; Dorothy sighed and held out her hand. Felix was hesitant, but he ended up taking her hand and Dorothy helped him up. The silence as deafening, but Peter broke it when he grabbed the girls hand and raised it, "C'mon Boys!"_

_All of the boys, even Felix clapped and cheered for the new Lost One._

* * *

Peter laid Dorothy down and tucked her into a bed as Henry watched. He wanted to save his aunt, for she was part of his family. He knew he could trust her, she was the voice in his head. Even when he was a little boy, he could hear her voice whispering things in his ear. She encouraged him to find Emma, to get to know Neal, and even give Regina a chance. "How is she?" He asked Pan, who had a worried expression.

"I fear she's getting worse, Henry." Pan replied, and he stood up and watched as her chest rose and fell as she slept. Henry questioned the teen softly as he looked unsure at his aunt, "And if I save magic she'll live?" The girl slept quietly, _almost like she isn't even here, _Henry thought, but he dismissed it, she was right in front of him.

"Yes, but more than that, Henry. If you save magic, you'll save us all. But to do it, you'll have to truly believe." Peter softly spoke, not wanting to wake up the figure in front of him. The non existent girl, his girl, woke up and started coughing violently. Henry nodded as he witnessed the ill girl, "I do." He made up his mind, now, he would do this for everyone.

Peter then said, "Good because we don't have much time. Follow me." Peter guided Henry towards the camp of Lost Boys. When the two reached them and left Dorothy, she vanished. "My brothers, tonight the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber. Tonight, the Heart of the Truest Believer will fulfill its destiny, and with it, our destiny. Tonight, Henry saves magic." The boys cheered in response, and Peter Pan smirked at his future.

* * *

Dorothy and Tinkerbell lead the way towards Pan's camp, the two chatting. Hook, Neal, Charming, Snow, and Emma followed them. As the girls were talking about Dorothy being cloaked, Charming interrupted and questioned, "Hey, guys, how close are we to Pan's compound? I don't want to be surprised by any Lost Boys on patrol."

The brunette answered answered the Prince, "You won't have to worry about them, they are all probably having a bonfire right now. And even if there are, I can put a false present in their minds." Tinkerbell shook her head at her friend and told, "No way, you are not exerting that much energy, especially after what happened before. I will distract them if it comes down to it."

The three stopped talking when a rumbling came from the forest before them. Everyone brandished their weapons, including Dorothy who made a bow and arrow appear in her hands. They all sighed in relief when Regina and Rumple came out, "If this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time."

"What are you two doing here?" Snow asked the magical pair. Regina simply replied, "Same as you, except we actually have a chance. Pandora's Box: it can trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid." Neal whispered something to Emma, and she whispered something back. Dorothy knew what happened with Rumple and Neal, but she knew she could trust the Dark One, at least on this.

Once Neal revealed his father's 'true' reason for coming to Neverland, everyone started to gang up on him, except for Dorothy. The girl groaned when they drew their weapons and pointed them at Rumple. Dorothy stepped out and told, "Put the damn weapons down, okay? You all need to stop with the in-fighting, it's taking up too much time. We can trust him because without him, we will fail. He's the most powerful amongst us."

"Give us Pandora's Box. I don't have to trust you, but I can stop you." Neal spoke, and Dorothy was glad he stopped the fighting at least for a little while. Rumple was extremely hesitant to hand it over, but with a nod from Dorothy, he reluctantly gave it to his son. "Listen to me, if you so much as lift a finger to do magic, you can spend an eternity in this box." Neal threatened, and Rumple nodded.

"Let's go." Dorothy ordered, and they all followed her into the forest.

* * *

On the trek, Emma went up to Dorothy and pushed her into the back of the pack. Hook eavesdropped on their conversation, but the two didn't seem to notice. "Look, we need to talk." The blonde said seriously, and Dorothy quirked an eyebrow and mocked with a smile on her face, "Emma, are you breaking up with me?"

"David told me about how you did the spell to cure him of the dreamshade. You used magic to cure him, and magic always comes with a price. So, what was the price?" Emma questioned, and Dorothy sighed. She did not want to have this conversation, not now, not ever. Hook then turned around and faced the two, making them stop in their tracks.

"Emma's right. I should have known there would be a price." Hook muttered, and Dorothy shook her head at the two of them. "It's nothing you two need to worry about. We need to focus on getting Henry back." The girl told them, and she started to walk away, but Emma's voice stopped her, "You used your own blood, along with the water from the island. That's something we need to worry about."

Dorothy gulped, but kept on walking while Rumple and Neal made their way to the couple. "She shouldn't have done that spell." As the savior and the pirate looked at him with pleading eyes, he continued, "What, now you're all suddenly interested in what I have to say? I thought I wasn't to be trusted?" Rumple taunted them. Hook glared at the Dark One, Neal looked confused, and Emma uttered, "You're not, but we'll take what we can get."

"Well, I two was poisoned with dreamshade by a cowardly pirate. And yet-" He was interrupted by Emma, who snapped, "Yes, we know how you cured yourself: the candle that took someone else's life. How does that have to do with Dorothy?" Hook seemed to pick up on what his former enemy was hinting at.

"Dorothy is now poisoned, isn't she? That was why she used her own blood, the poison would transfer to her." Dorothy's father spoke, his heart pained at the thought. Neal's eyes widened as he put two and two together, "That was why she was in so much pain when she told the future." The Dark One nodded in agreement at all of their conclusions and explained, "Her powers do not come easily right now, the poison will be spreading through her body slowly. Being the product of True Love has some advantages, but her death will be slow. But, my point is that I discovered much about the poison. I believe I can create an elixir back at my shop."

Emma, Hook, and Neal all felt relief wash over them, but Emma was still skeptical, "What's your price?" Rumple told them, "Well, this is quite the favor, I'd expect one of equal weight in return." Once Rumple saw the defeat in their eyes, he started to walk away. Neal felt something snap within him, he needed to protect his family.

"No. When we get back to Storybrooke, you're gonna save Dorothy because it's the right thing to do. This is my sister, and she's sacrificed everything for me. No deals, no favors, do you understand?" Neal ordered his father, who had an impressed look on his face. Hook smiled in disbelief as Rumple stated, "Fine, I'll do what you ask." His daughter would survive and she would be going back to Storybrooke with him, he just had to tell her.

He was about to run off and speak with her, but Tinkerbell, Regina, Snow, Charming, and Dorothy all came out of the bushes. "We're here, Pan's perimeter." Everyone then had serious looks on their faces as Emma spoke, "It's time. Tinkerbell distracts and gets in, and then we get Henry. In and out, simple. You good with Pan patrol?"

Neal nodded and replied, "Locked and loaded." Rumple then took Hook's sword and explained, "You said no magic, I agreed, but I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks." When Hook tried to protest, Dorothy threw her father her sword and said, "Here, in case the family good looks fail you." Emma looked around at them all and said, "Dorothy, you stay here. Let's go get Henry."

Dorothy rolled her eyes and silently followed them, no way in hell was she 'staying here'. The adults watched the boys converse and laugh, and Regina spoke, "I'll do it." The Evil Queen glared at the Dark One when he asked if she remembered the spell. The boys all dropped to the ground due to Regina's sleeping spell, and the group hurried out to search for Henry. The adults all started to freak out when they couldn't find Henry or Pan anywhere. Dorothy looked around the camp and screamed when she found something.

Emma ran over to her and stopped when she saw two Dorothys. Neal then came running behind her and didn't stop, he just ran to his sister. The real Dorothy stood frozen as she stared at the sleeping form of her former self. Neal looked at his sister and walked towards the sleeping imposter. "Don't touch it." The girl shakily spoke from behind her brother, who was crouched in front of the fake Dorothy.

It was the first time Emma heard the girl sound frightened, and she was sure she never wanted to hear it again. It was the sound of someone so hopeless, and Emma heard it many times in her life. The desperate voice of an orphan. Neal turned towards his real sister, and she shook from the fear. The girl whispered, "If you wake her or touch her, Peter will know we're all here, even me."

The man nodded and embraced his little sister who eyes were wide. Rumple then walked onto the scene with a confused expression, but when he saw the dream version of Dorothy, he understood.

* * *

Dorothy was wrapped in a blanket, and she stared at the fire in front of her. The adults all sat on the logs in front of her, asking for information. "What do you know about the Heart of the Truest Believer?" Emma asked the girl. Dorothy's stoic face gave them all the impression that she was trying to collect herself, and they were right.

"Peter lied to all of the boys, to everyone. I never told him of the Truest Believer, I just drew a picture of Henry when I couldn't sleep. He found it in my things, and I told him the truth when he asked who it was. I didn't know he was looking for Henry, or even the Truest Believer. When I faked my death, he told the boys that I died trying to find the savior of magic. He needed the boys to be on his side, so he used me. He became so obsessed with it, he became someone I can't recognize, a demon, Pan." Dorothy explained to them, bitterness and hate built up inside of her.

Neal crouched down in front of his sister and questioned her, "Hey, Dorothy, can you tell me why he needs my son?" The girl nodded and told, "Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic, it's a lie. He needs it to save himself." When her father asked her to elaborate, she did, "Pan's dying. He needs the Heart of the Truest Believer to absorb all of the magic in Neverland. And once this happens, Pan will be immortal, all powerful."

When Snow asked what would happen to Henry, Dorothy revealed, "It's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die." This made everyone stand up and look at each other. They needed to get to Henry fast.

Charming then asked the girl, "How do we stop Pan?" Dorothy searched through her mind and tried to find Henry, "Pan took him to Skull Rock, but we haven't got much time." Hook and Tink volunteered to guard the Lost Boys while Snow and Charming were ordered by Emma to get water from Dead Man's Peak. Dorothy didn't know why they were going there, and she hoped they didn't know about the dreamshade. Regina, Neal, Emma, and Dorothy all traveled to Skull Rock to save Henry.

* * *

Emma, Regina, Neal, Rumple, and Dorothy reached the rock and stepped on the shore. Emma was quick to point out Henry's shoes, but when she tried to follow them, she flew back due to a magic barrier. Dorothy was quick to figure out what it was, "Pan cast a protection spell." Regina stared at the invisible wall and muttered, "There has to be a way to break it."

The Queen then shot a fireball, but it too flew back in their faces. The five of them ducked and managed to dodge it. "Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful. At least for you." Rumple told Regina, who looked desperate. They were all dumbfounded when the Dark One stepped past the barrier with little to no difficulty.

"The spell is designed to keep anyone who has a shadow from entering." Rumple explained to them, and Neal felt guilty that he didn't believe his father. "Pan knows I don't have a shadow, that's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out, it's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up until I finish what I came here to do."

Neal then figured out, "You really did come here to save Henry." Rumple nodded at his son and spoke, "I tried to gain your trust when I gave you that box, now I need you to give it back." Neal reached the box out to his father, but Regina quickly snatched it from the man's hands and threatened Rumple. Rumple took the box from her and walked away from the group, while dread pooled in Dorothy's stomach.

* * *

The four waited for Rumple to return with Henry. Emma was staring at the sky, Neal sat, Regina paced, and Dorothy went through her brain. _Every spell has a loophole, _she thought. She was determined to find out what it was, and she blocked out everyone else. Suddenly, an idea popped up in the girl's head.

"True love." She mumbled, and the others looked at her with confusion. Dorothy stood up and faced the barrier as Regina corrected her, "What are you talking about? Charming and Snow are gone, so we don't have any true love here." Emma pieced together what Dorothy was thinking and she disagreed with the Queen, "Actually, we do."

Regina gave her a quizzical look, and Neal just silently looked on. The teen told the group with her back turned, "I'm connected to Peter, he's my true love. If I focus, I can break it."Dorothy put her hands up and breathed in and out slowly, she could do this.

The Queen told the girl, "Let's see if those lessons I gave you paid off." The teen ignored the woman and focused on Peter. The first time they met, their first kiss, every happy moment between the two flooded her mind.

Her hands started to glow, and the three parents behind her believed in Dorothy. The girl felt her magic flow through her and suddenly, the ground shook around her. The three women and Neal held on to each other, and Dorothy flew forward, crossing the now broken barrier. Emma's jaw dropped and she spoke in disbelief, "You did it."

Neal helped his sister up and they all looked at each other before advancing forward. Regina looked to where Dorothy was, and she was relieved when she realized the girl cloaked herself. Regina has no idea how Pan would react if he saw his true love again. but she quickly shook away the thought and focused on the task at hand. They were going to get Henry.

* * *

_No, it couldn't come true. The boy she loved, her Peter, would become a monster, and he would also lead to her undoing and salvation, whatever that meant. Dorothy breathed heavily and tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked through the forest. Everyone was asleep, thanks to Peter's pipes, and she could roam freely._

_As she dodged branches and vines, her thoughts were consumed by the future. If Peter would lead to her death, she needed to get away, she needed to leave Neverland and never look back. While one half of her wanted to escape, the other part wished to stay with Peter and accept her fate. Her death was inevitable, the Wicked Witch of the West taught her that. She could try to outrun her fate, but it would catch up to her eventually._

_When Dorothy finally reached the shore of Neverland, her legs collapsed from under her and she started to sob. She loved it here, and she loved him, how could it change that much? She punched the ground, but suddenly, she felt as if someone was watching her. Dorothy looked around suspiciously, she couldn't be caught by one of the Lost Boys, especially Peter. She had to keep the prophecy a secret._

_The girl sensed a presence immediately and concurred that it was familiar. "What do you want?" She questioned, and when she didn't receive an answer she got up and turned around to face them. "Long time no see, Wizard. Come to gloat?" The person giggled in response and walked towards the clearly distraught teen._

_"No, that would be too easy. I am here to fix your little problem, dearie. I'll get you out of your situation with Pan and the Lost Boys." The Dark One spoke, a plan in motion in his mind. Dorothy stared skeptically at the Wizard from her past and asked, "What does the so called 'Wizard of Oz' want in return?"_

_Rumple shrugged innocently and replied simply, "Revenge."_

* * *

Emma, Regina, Neal, and a cloaked Dorothy sprinted towards the boys. Dorothy saw the glowing heart in Henry's hand and her eyes widened at the sight. Neal yelled towards his son, "Henry! Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

Henry looked at his father in disbelief, "Dad? You're alive?" Neal nodded and spoke, "I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me, Pan's lying to you." Pan looked stumbled, and he addressed the group, not seeing the cloaked Dorothy, "Pleasure to see you too, Baelfire, not to mention the savior, and the Evil Queen."

Emma then spoke to her son, "Henry, you need to get away from him right now, he's trying to hurt you." Henry shook his head and argued, "No, it's the Heart of the Truest Believer, it's what's going to save magic. It's going to save all of you."

"No, it's not. This was never about magic, Henry, you have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself." Regina took her shot, and Dorothy knew what had to happen for Henry to believe them.

"That's not true!" Henry bellowed desperately wanting to disregard what they were saying. Dorothy sighed and muttered, "If you're not gonna believe them, then believe me." The three adult's eyes widened, and they all shouted "No!" , but they were too late. Dorothy uncloaked herself.

Pan froze at the sound of the familiar voice. He looked up to see his true love standing before him, and he whispered, "Dorothy?" Henry looked confused, and the boy asked, "Wait, what's going on? You're supposed to be back at the camp...you're sick, right?"

Dorothy shook her head and stared directly at Henry, completely ignoring the teen next to him. "Henry, my name's Dorothy. Your family is telling the truth; if you give Pan your heart, you'll die and he will be immortal." She told, and Peter looked at her, betrayed. Henry was hesitant, and the girl went on, "Henry, you can trust me, okay? I led you to Emma, I told you to give your father a chance, and I wrote the fairytale book you carry around with you. Whatever Peter showed you wasn't real. I would never lie to you, Henry."

Peter had enough of what she was saying, for it hurt enough to see her in the flesh. He would get to the bottom of it after he did this. "Don't listen to her or any of them." Peter ordered, and Henry replied back, "Why would they lie, especially my Aunt Dorothy?"

"Because that's what adults do. They turned her against me, they made her lie. Remember, every hero gets tested." Pan desperately tried to play onto Henry, and Dorothy could see right through the act. Henry looked unsure, and his gaze wavered from Dorothy to Pan to his parents. Dorothy knew what was going to happen before everyone else did, and she ran towards the boy.

A pair of arms stopped her, and Neal yelled, "Let her go!" Regina looked on in horror to see the girl she could have loved like a daughter in the clutches of the devil himself. Dorothy fought against Pan, but he held onto her tightly. His arms locked around her waist, and she knew she couldn't escape, but she would never stop fighting.

The girl could feel her energy flagging, but she needed to stay conscious to help Henry. Emma called out to her son and spoke, "We believe in you, Henry because we love you." Regina finished it and stated, "More than anything."

Henry stared at the girl thrashing in Pan's arms and he spoke to all of them, "I love you too, but I'm sorry. I have to save magic." When Henry said that, Peter let go of Dorothy quickly and flung her towards Neal. Dorothy's brother caught her and hugged her to him, but they all shouted as Henry plunged his heart into Pan's chest.

The ground shook and a green wind passed over them all. As Henry fell to the ground, the quartet of people rushed towards the boy. Pan smirked and rose upwards, he got what he wanted and more, his immortality and Dorothy.

Almost immediately after reaching Henry, Emma, Neal, and Regina crouched down to help him, but Dorothy stood up. Her body swayed weakly and she mumbled under her breath, "It starts now." The girl then collapsed to the ground, and the adults positioned her next to their son.


	7. Save Henry

**Hey guys! I am excited to get this chapter on! Sorry for the late update, I've been trying to come up with ideas for this chapter that would coincide with the new episodes. Just saying now, Peter Pan will NOT be dying in this story. I will be keeping him for as long as possible, even if they kill him off in the show. I have an idea for what I want to do with him and with Dorothy in the future. I am trying to find the right time to write the Wizard of Oz chapter, but I think I will write it during the hiatus so it can tie us over until OUAT returns. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**P.S. Is there anyone who would want to see Pan be Rumple's father in this story? Because I'm not sure if I'm going to put that in or not, it depends if people comment and review on it. So, please let me know what you think!**

**HOAfan8509: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! I try to fit Dorothy in as best as possible with the show, and here's the update!**

**grapejuice101: here it is! Sorry for the wait!**

**HermioneandMarcus: thanks for reviewing and being with me through it all! :)**

**sonotalady: Thank you, I can't wait for everyone else to read what I have in store!**

**Guest 1: I try ;) haha I'm glad you liked it! I hope they keep getting better with each chapter! **

**winxgirl1997: Here you go!**

**Zstar1: The tension will definitely keep building with each chapter, and it will all come to a head soon enough! Here's the next chapter!**

**shyangel101: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Guest 2: Thank you! I'm glad the idea has been kinda successful on this site because you see a lot of the same Peter Pan/OC stories on here. I really like doing things that are different and out of the box. And here is the next update! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"Oh my god, are they unconscious?" Emma asked, and she shook both Henry and Dorothy. Regina tried to wake up Henry, but to no avail. Neal then spoke, "Henry passed out just as his heart went into Pan. Dorothy will only be out for an hour or so, she'll be fine for now." Pan stared at the unconscious girl on the ground and landed. Emma whipped her head to the boy and questioned, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything to him, Emma, it was Henry. He offered me his heart from his own free will." Peter told, and Emma stood up and sheathed her sword. "I'm gonna take it back from you." She stated before running towards him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. Pan picked up Pandora's Box and spoke, "I don't think you have it in you. Rumpelstiltskin didn't, why should you?"

Emma pointed her sword towards him and questioned, "Where is he?" Neal then added, "What did you do?" Peter smirked and tossed the Box in his hands, "Well, he's in this box. Safe and sound and out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore and neither can you." Emma glared at the teen and cut him with her sword, "Really? How did that feel?"

The teen raised an eyebrow at her and taunted, "Like a tickle. Now, I believe you have something that's mine." Neal knew who he was talking about and he refused, "No. You're not taking my sister." Pan chuckled at that and stated, "I didn't say you'd have a choice." The teen then disappeared and reappeared next to Dorothy, but he flew off with her before any of the adults could blink.

Neal started to yell at the floating figure, but it was pointless. Emma put a hand on his shoulder and reassured him, "We're gonna get her back. Odds are when she wakes up in an hour, she'll more powerful. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Neal reluctantly nodded, and Emma asked Regina, "How is he?" Emma sat on the ground with Regina, who cooed to her son, "You're gonna be alright, Henry. We're gonna get Dorothy back, and we're gonna go home."

* * *

"This preservation spell can keep him alive for a little longer, enough time to get to Pan." Regina spelled her son, and Emma nodded and turned to Neal. "You were a Lost Boy, any idea where he went?" She asked, and Neal replied, "Well, I know where he lived, his compound-" Regina cut him off and argued, "That's idiotic we all know that. Do you really think he's stupid enough to go back?"

Emma told her to stop, but Regina came back, "Don't tell me what's enough, my son is dying, Dorothy just got kidnapped." "Our son, and Dorothy was important to me too. So, yes, I know how you feel." Emma spoke, but she had hope that they could overcome this.

"You have no idea what I feel. You have your parents, you have this..person, a pirate who pines for you, you have everything and yet you claim to know how I feel. All I have is Henry and Dorothy. I may not have known Dorothy for that long, but I care about her like she is my daughter. And I am not about to lose them both because they are everything." Regina admitted with tears in her eyes.

The savior crouched down next to the Queen and whispered, "You're right, I don't know what you feel. So, what do you want to do? You want to run the show, run it. How do we save them?" "I don't know." Regina softly replied back. Neal then spoke to the two women, "Even if we find Pan, he was powerful before without Henry's heart, I don't know if we can hurt him."

Regina then pointed out the blood on Emma's sword, "If he can bleed, we can hurt him. If we can hurt him, we can kill him. And we will."

* * *

The trio made it back to Pan's compound where they met up with the others. "So Gold is in a box and Dorothy was kidnapped by Pan." Snow listed, and Hook paced. The pirate just wanted to go save his daughter from the beast himself, but he knew he would probably die. He thought of Milah in that moment, Dorothy's likeness to her, and how she would have made an amazing mother. Everything would be different if his first love was still here.

To say Tinkerbell was pissed was an understatement. The deal was that they didn't involve Dorothy and get her caught by Pan. But, of course, Dorothy didn't listen to Tink, like always. Tinkerbell knew what Pan was capable of, and she wanted to protect Dorothy. She had seen who Peter turned into when Dorothy 'died', and she had no idea how Peter would react to seeing his love alive.

"How much time do we have?" Charming asked, and Regina answered, "Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off." "If he's airborne, he could be anywhere on the island." Neal pointed out, and Hook added, "Which is why I suggest we start looking now, wherever the bloody demon is, that's where my daughter will be."

At that, Regina stood up and bounded towards the Lost Boys. She held up Felix by the shirt and yelled, "Where is he?" The blonde teen smirked and replied, "Gone. There's nothing you can do, he's already won. Pan never fails." Regina was going to rip out his heart and torture him, but Emma grabbed her arm. The blonde pulled her aside and told, "I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids, they've been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"We've tried the cute and cuddly, they don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?" The Queen argued, and Emma got an idea, "What every kid wants, a mother. They had Dorothy as one, but they lost her. We need to bring back their hope."

Emma crouched down in front of the throng of boys and spoke softly, "Guys, listen to me, we are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan, and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never going to find my family, I was an orphan like all of you, a lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone, that I have a lot of people that love me, and I never thought that was going to happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you. And I know that it's happened to all of you before. The first Lost Girl, Dorothy, she cared about all of you."

Felix tensed and retorted, "Don't speak of her, Pan is the only family we need." Emma argued, "No, family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to all of you to make you do terrible things, he lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart. Pan also lied to all of you about Dorothy. She's alive and on the island, he drove her away and told all of you she was killed finding Henry."

A little boy defended his actions and stated, "To save the island." Emma turned to him and shook her head, "No, to save himself." Felix then told them to not listen to her because Pan cared about them. "No, he doesn't, we care about you, Dorothy cares about you. We can save you and bring you home with us, to our land. There is no reason to fear Pan anymore, until he absorbs the magic from Henry's heart, he can be stopped. You just have to tell us where he is."

Felix stood up, but was brought back down by the angry silver hook attached to the pirate. "Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe. That's the only help you'll get. Dorothy isn't alive, nor is she on the island. I searched for years for her, and Pan witnessed her death." When Emma asked the boy where Pan was, he simply said, "Not telling." The savior thought all hope was lost until one of the boys asked, "Can you really take us home?" Felix snapped at him, but Emma ignored the teen.

"Yes, with your help." Emma said, and the boy next to him asked, "Will Dorothy come with us?" Emma nodded and stated, "Yes, Dorothy will be with us." The two boys looked at each other, and the little one sighed, "His thinking tree." Felix cried out in protest, but the other Lost Boy confirmed it, "Yes, his thinking tree." Emma asked them what that was, and the boy spoke, "It's where he goes when he wants to be alone." "You can find him there, it's not far." A third boy spoke, and Felix ordered for them to stop.

"Can you tell us where that is?" Emma asked with hope in her eyes, and the smallest of the boys told, "Yeah, but you have to swear that you'll take us with you, and Dorothy too." "I promise, we are going home, all of us. What's you name?" Emma replied, and the boy responded, "Blinky, I'm Blinky."

* * *

Once Blinky told them the location of Pan and possibly Dorothy, Hook felt off. He sensed a presence next to him, and when he looked, he sighed in relief to see his daughter there. "Dorothy, what's going on, how did you get here? You know what, it doesn't matter, you're safe, love." Hook tried to embrace his daughter, but he went right through her. "You're not real." He mumbled under his breath.

Dorothy nodded and stated, "I put a false present in your mind. You're actually talking to Emma and the others about going to the Pixie woods to rescue me and get Henry's heart back. I don't have enough power right now to make myself appear to all of you, or even enough to make this real. I'm asleep, but I don't think I will be for long." Dorothy then laughed at something, and when Hook gave her a questioning glance, she explained, "Oh, you just sassed Neal for commenting on your ship holding together."

Her father hummed and replied, "That sounds like me, yes." The two were silent for a moment before Hook spoke, "You know, you can call me dad if you want. I know we just met each other and all, but we'll be going back to Storybrooke together and I would like to spend some time with you." Dorothy raised an eyebrow and teased, "Captain Hook wants to be called dad?"

Hook seemed a little embarrassed, but Dorothy said, "Dorothy Jones, I like it. And how about, until we get back to Storybrooke, I call you Killian." The pirate smiled and nodded, happy that he was finally getting a chance to be a father.

Suddenly, Dorothy started to disappear, "Oh, no. I'm waking up. I'm not- I'm not ready to face him, I don't want to. No, no, no." Killian knew what she was talking about, and he tried to comfort her, "Hey, it'll be alright. Just remember, you're a Jones. And we can get through anything."

"Thank you, Killian." Dorothy whispered before she was taken away from him, and he returned to the present. He was rounding up the Lost Boys with Neal and Charming, but all he could think about was his daughter.

* * *

Dorothy knew she was awake, but she kept her eyes closed. She really hope he wouldn't notice, but she knew that he always did. She felt a cold hand rubbing invisible, soothing circles on the back of her hand. She found it was quite calming, but the voice that spoke made her cringe, "I know you're awake, Dorothy." The teen grumbled and opened her eyes to see the face of the boy she thought she hated. She needed to hate him, she needed to put herself first, she needed to survive.

Dorothy looked at her surroundings and asked, "Are we at-" She was cut off when Peter confirmed their location, "Our spot, yeah." Dorothy could cut the tension with a knife, and the deathly silence made her nervous.

She could see that Pan was struggling with something, and he looked like the Peter she fell in love with, not the demon boy. "What happened, Dorothy? You were dead, I held your cold, dead body in my arms. But here you are, alive, right in front of me."

Dorothy did not want to lie to him, he deserved the truth after all these years. "I did die, technically. Before my death, I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin and he gave me an elixir that would bring me back to life. He killed me, and when I woke up, everyone was gone. You were here and I ran to the other half of the island."

"Why? We were happy, so why did you just fake your death and run away?" He interrogated her, and he felt so vulnerable in that moment. Dorothy sighed, "I had a vision that spoke of my future. You would be the cause of my death and my salvation."

Peter had a dark look in his eyes, and Dorothy knew to prepare herself. "So you abandoned me because you didn't want to die." The girl looked down at her hands, ashamed at the cowardice of her actions. A fire then began to brew inside her when she thought about what her father said, she wouldn't let him break her.

"If you want an apology, you won't get one. I got to meet my father, and I found my family after all these years. This tree won't make me regret anything because despite what you believe, I need my family, my real family, and no one will ever replace them." Dorothy told with a fierceness Peter used to admire.

Peter smirked and spoke, "You've certainly changed over the years, but that fire is still safely intact. Despite what you believe, you still love me. You proved that by telling me the truth. I know that I've never stopped loving you and I probably always will. You're my true love, Dorothy."

"You can always find love again. Maybe I will in Storybrooke." Dorothy retorted, and Peter laughed, "Was that to make me angry or to convince yourself? Lets face it, you're mine, and you won't be getting off this island." Dorothy snapped, "And why is that?"

"You don't have my permission. Even if you try to escape me you won't succeed. I never fail, and you know that I always get what I want." Peter spoke, getting closer to Dorothy. The two were mere inches away from each other. Dorothy noticed that he was more smug than ever, and she got up from the ground.

Peter laughed and questioned, "And where do you think you're going?" Before Dorothy could respond, however, Regina's, Snow's, and Emma's voices could be heard from a distance. Peter's head snapped towards Dorothy who had a big smirk on her face.

"I'm going home, Peter, with my family." The girl stated, which made Peter mad. She wasn't leaving him again, not now, not ever. He quickly put Pandora's Box on the rock in the center of the wood, and he grabbed Dorothy and flew up into one of the trees. He covered the girl's mouth as the trio appeared in front of them.

The women approached their location and Regina gasped and pointed out, "Look." Emma sheathed her sword, and Snow walked up to grab Pandora's Box. "Careful, Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason." The Queen told, and Snow argued, "It's Dorothy's only way home, and without her, we're stuck here." At that, a vine wrapped around each woman and pulled them to the tree.

Vines entangled themselves on the three, and they struggled as Peter walked out to face them. He held Dorothy in his arms and was not planning on letting her go. "Are you still at it?" He asked them, and he picked up Emma's fallen sword as he continued, "Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails. I didn't expect you to find me, but then again I shouldn't be surprised. You're mothers, quite tenacious about your offspring. You won't be getting Dorothy back. But, if you're looking to save Henry, there's only one place you'll be reunited: in death."

At this, Regina tried to break free, but to no avail. Dorothy also attempted to get away from Peter, but his hold was strong. Peter threatened in Dorothy's ear, "If you won't stop moving, I'll be forced to tie you to the tree with them." The girl glared at him and sneered, "Better there than here." Pan tsked her, and he noticed Regina, "Having trouble moving? I'm not surprised given where you are. You see, what will contribute to your demise is your regret."

"What are you talking about?" Emma questioned, and Peter stared at the tree while he spoke, "You see, this tree is the site of a very important event for me, for us." The women looked to Dorothy, whose jaw clenched at his words. The teen went on and explained, "Dorothy died here, killed by an old foe of mine. That was when I became the boy you see today."

Regina then asked, "Killed? By who?" Dorothy sighed and reminded her, "I told you Rumpelstiltskin and I did business together." Peter then let Dorothy go and walked over to the rock to pick up Pandora's Box. He told, "You see, I have him all boxed up so he won't give me any trouble again." "You're a fraud. You're magic is weakened, you can't even hurt us, nevertheless Rumpelstiltskin."

Pan advanced towards the Queen menacingly, while Dorothy got ready to knock the boy out. "You're right, but that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me until my power is restored and then, well, then I get to have some real fun. I won't ever have to worry about Dorothy getting hurt again, and she will be mine forever." Dorothy dug a knife from her boot and was about to stab it into Pan's back, but a vine wrapped around her stomach. With a thud, she was hurled into the tree, her knife dropped to the ground.

The teenage boy pointed the sword towards Dorothy's throat and spoke, "I'm sure you know this, Dorothy, but this tree attacks the regret inside of anyone who comes here. And you have the most to regret, even more than the Evil Queen. You say that you have no regrets, but do you really? Have you told them about Oz? You have a dark past, love, no need to deny it."

Dorothy glared at him, and Emma turned the attention from the girl to herself, "I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance." Peter turned towards her and muttered, "That's not all is it, savior. I have your son's heart inside me; I can feel just how much you let him down time and time again." Snow then interrupted him, "Leave her alone."

"Perhaps I should, because what chance did she have of being a good mother? Look at the example you've set of abandoning her for 28 years." The boy stated, and Regina asked him with a bored expression, "Are you finished?" The Queen held Dorothy's hand through it all, comforting the young girl. "Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from one who has the second most to regret out of all."

Regina smirked at the boy and spoke, "Second most? I'm sure I have more to regret then Dorothy. Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population, I have tortured and murdered, I've done horrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but I'm not." Then, Regina broke the vines and faced Pan.

"Because it got me my son and Dorothy." The Queen then released Dorothy's hand and plunged it into Peter's chest. She pulled out a glowing heart and picked up Pandora's Box. "Now, let's go save Henry." Regina stated, and Snow went up and hugged Dorothy. The teen girl smiled and nodded at Henry's mothers and stated, "I'll be there soon."

The two nodded and the women knew Dorothy wanted to say goodbye. The trio of women left to go on the ship, and left Dorothy and a wounded Peter Pan. Pan still lied on the ground, and Dorothy crouched down beside him. The girl had tears in her eyes as she spoke, "I'm sorry it had to end this way, Peter. You were right, I do still love you, but I love my family more."

The girl kissed her true love on the forehead and stated, "Goodbye, Peter." She got up and sighed, and a silent tear ran down her face as Peter's voice stopped her, "No, you don't. I'll never stop fighting for you." It wasn't Pan, it was Peter, and it hurt Dorothy more than anything to finally leave him for good.

* * *

"Only the best for our guest of honor, don't you think? Captain's quarters." Hook winked at the boy, and Dorothy came up behind them. "What am I, chopped liver?" She said sarcastically, causing the adults to look her way. Her father pulled her into a hug and spoke, "You'll be sleeping in your mother's room." Dorothy smiled softly and nodded.

Once Regina and Henry left to tuck Henry in, Emma turned to Dorothy and asked, "You okay?" The teen sighed and felt a weight off her shoulder for the first time in years, "I'll be fine. Now, let's get Rumple out of that box." Neal handed Pandora's Box to his sister, and when she waved her hand over it, a red mist appeared. Rumple formed in front of their eyes, and Neal embraced his father.

While they were having a reunion, Emma and the Charmings turned to Hook and Dorothy. "He's back. That means-" Emma started, but she was interrupted by Dorothy, "He can cure me, and I can go home with you all." The four adults then hugged the teen, who smiled, she finally had a family of people who loved her.

* * *

Dorothy held her ruby slippers in her hand, and Regina stood next to her. With a sigh, the girl slipped on the shoes and nodded when Emma asked if the two were ready. Emma lit the wick on the cannon, and Neal held the coconut up to it. The Lost Boys all watched in awe as Dorothy stood tall in front of them, she really was alive after all these years.

The cannon boomed, and the shadow sprung out of its coconut trap. Regina then used her magic to trap the shadow in the sail of the Jolly Roger. "You think it's gonna fly?" Emma asked the two females, and Regina answered, "It has no choice." Dorothy agreed with the Queen and commented, "Let's get the hell out of Neverland." Hook yelled for one of the boys to way the anchor, and soon they were flying in the air towards the stars.

Now, it was Dorothy's turn to do her part. The adults all smiled at the girl as she visualized Storybrooke in her mind. She closed her eyes and clicked her heels together and repeated, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." A portal then opened far away in front of them, and Dorothy was happy that her job was done. She hated saying those words, they were bittersweet, for those words brought her to Neverland, to Peter.

She was pulled away from her thoughts by the voice of her best friend, "It's better than being in hiding, isn't it?" "We're really free after all these years. It feels different than I thought it would." Dorothy admitted, and Tinkerbell walked up to her friend and said, "Yes, Dorothy, and it's understandable. Who knew you'd have this future? You finally get to have a real family."

The girl then remembered something, "I have something for you, I've saved it for this moment. I could never use it, but maybe you can." Dorothy handed the vial to her friend and explained, "It's pixie dust. It's the last bit from the last flower in the treetops." Tinkerbell argued, "I can't make it work. I've got no magic, not since I lost my wings."

"You'll figure it out, I promise. I've seen it; I believe in you, Tink." Dorothy comforted the former pixie, who just silently stared at the vial in her hand.

* * *

Dorothy, who still had her magic shoes on, went up to Henry and Felix. "Excuse me, Henry, could I talk to Felix alone for a minute?" She asked, and Henry looked at her oddly, a way that Henry would not normally do, but the girl shook it off. She needed to speak with her former friend. Henry said yes and got up, but he kept an eye on the pair.

"What do you want, traitor?" Felix questioned her, and Dorothy looked at him with a sad expression. "I don't want to fight with you, Felix." She spoke, and he retorted, "Then why did you come over here? To explain yourself? To tell me what happened? To explain why you never came back? Let's face it, you wanted to get one over on Pan, and you tricked us all into thinking you were a true Lost Girl."

The teenage girl scoffed and shook her head at the boy, she knew he would be angry, but he was making incredibly wrong assumptions. When he was greeted with silence, he asked her, "Did you even miss us?" That made Dorothy look into his eyes sadly and whisper, "Every day. I would visit the camp sometimes and would just watch you and the boys play and dance around the campfire. There wasn't one moment where I was happy without you all."

"Then why did you leave?" Felix shot back, and Dorothy snapped back, "Because I was afraid. Pan is going to lead to my death, and I had stop the prophecy from coming true." Felix sighed at that, and he tore his eyes away from her. The boy gulped and asked softly, "So you didn't want to leave us?" Dorothy put her hand on his and gently squeezed it, "No, no I didn't."

Felix was about to say something back, but Dorothy started to cry out in pain. The girl clutched her head and screamed, she was in agony. All of the adults, except for Rumple, rushed over to her, and surprisingly, Henry was with them as well. Tears flowed from the girls' eyes, and all the adults could do was comfort her until the pain subsided. This lasted for another minute or two until the girl stopped yelling and sagged into her father. Everyone could tell that the pain was still there, but the Dorothy stopped fighting it.

The teen had a far off look on her face, and Hook stated, "Let us see it." Dorothy numbly shook her head, but Emma argued, "Dorothy, just let us see it." The girl sighed and nodded, and Regina rolled up her shirt to see a gruesome wound just below her rib cage. The cut had protruding black veins that were just reaching her chest. They needed to get her the water before they left the island.

Charming grabbed the water he and Snow retrieved on their mission and gave the bottle to Hook. The pirate put the bottle to his daughter's lips, and the water entered her system. Immediately, Dorothy's pale skin gained color, and the black veins disappeared along with the wound. Dorothy sat up with a gasp, finally regaining control of herself.

The girl shook and whimpered, and she looked towards the side of the ship. Suddenly, with her newfound strength, she stood up and sprinted to the side where she tried to jump off, but Neal grabbed and held her by the waist. The girl screamed and thrashed in her brother's hold and cried, "Just let me die! Please, just let me die. I can't go to Storybrooke! Please!" Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst, but they were even more surprised when the Dark One asked Dorothy with concern, "What did you see?"

"She's in Storybrooke! I can't go, she's gonna kill me! Let me die, just let me die!" She yelled, the desperation so clear in her strained voice. Henry then asked what was on everybody's mind, "Who's in Storybrooke? Who's going to kill you?" Dorothy stopped thrashing for a moment before sniffling and turning to look at Rumple, "The Wicked Witch."


	8. The New Neverland

**Hello hello hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this story so far, I love you all! I loved writing the last chapter and also this one. I'm so happy that this story has so much love from you all, even though this is the 8th chapter. You will see some little hints of what happened in Oz, but the Wicked Witch won't be appearing in this chapter (I know you were all excited for her, but I promise she will be arriving shortly!) Also, the scene with Peter and Henry DID happen, and they swapped bodies, sorry if you were a little confused about that, but it will be a major storyline in this chapter.**

**Anyways, here it is!**

**grapejuice101: thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest 1: Thanks! :)**

**winxgirl1997: Here you go!**

**GingerGeekGal1796: Thanks for reviewing so many times, your reviews made me so happy! :))))**

**Guest 2: Thank you so much, and here it is!**

**Oona: haha your review made me laugh ;) I did not think I would be able to fit both Wendy and Dorothy into this story, so I just completely wrote her off the show :) I'm happy you like Dorothy do much and I'm relieved she fit well into that episode because I was nervous about that one. Thanks for the review!**

**maddQueen: haha Peter is very much alive and in Henry's body. Sorry if that was confusing! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Dorothy got off the ship reluctantly, her father keeping a close eye on her after last night's debacle. Hook could see that dark circles were forming under his daughter's eyes, and he was very worried about her and her safety. After Dorothy had stopped fighting Neal and told Rumple who was coming for her, the Dark One immediately tensed and pulled Dorothy into another room.

The pirate was pulled from his thoughts as a woman called out Dorothy's name. Surprisingly, Dorothy sighed in relief and ran over to the woman Snow was talking to. A man stood beside them as the redhead and Dorothy hugged. "Ariel." Dorothy breathed, and Ariel responded, "Did you get my message?" When the girl shook her head, Ariel tensed, pulled out of the hug, and whispered, "She's here."

"I know." The teen whispered back, and when Snow started to talk to Eric, the two stopped their conversation. Ariel then introduced Eric to Dorothy, who smiled and shook the man's hand. Dorothy was happy that Ariel finally got her happy ending, the mermaid deserved it after everything. Snow then asked Dorothy, "How do you feel?"

"Fine, the water worked." Dorothy replied, and Hook, Emma, and Charming made their way over, "Aye, it has. As my daughter knows, the dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland." The pirate told them all, and Snow added, "Gold will give you the elixir, and you'll be okay." Emma hugged her son close to her and told the group, "You know, for a minute there, I didn't believe we were all gonna make it out of that place."

Charming held Snow in his arms and said, "Well, we did." Snow then spoke up above everyone, "And we owe a lot of it to them. Regina and Dorothy helped save us all." The two magical ladies looked at each other, and Dorothy gave the woman a small smile in appreciation.

* * *

"So, what do you we do about that shadow?" Charming asked Rumple, who hugged Belle. "Don't worry, it's trapped, just like it was in that coconut." The Dark One answered the Prince, and he looked at Pandora's Box and added, "The only person who can free it is safely in here." They made their way over to where Neal, Hook, Regina, and Dorothy stood chatting. The group talked until they heard Henry call them over, "Dad, what about Felix? He's still free."

Henry stared at the blonde teen fearfully, and they all strolled over. Regina stepped in front of her son and crossed her arms, "Henry's right, we can't just let Felix walk away freely." Felix glanced over to Dorothy for help, but she commented, "Lock him up in the jail but no torturing him, Regina." The girl stressed the Queen's name, and the woman shrugged in response.

Charming then took Felix away, and the group was about to go to Rumple's shop, but they were stopped by two voices. "Dorothy?" The girl turned around and saw two faces she never thought she would see again. The two young men gasped in shock of seeing the girl, and they rushed towards her. Dorothyl met them halfway and jumped into their awaiting arms. "Oh my god, you're here. I was going to find you, but I didn't think you would want to see me after..." Dorothy trailed on as the three pulled out of the embrace, but the twenty year old wearing a hat finished her sentence.

"After what happened in Oz." The girl nodded her head at the statement, and then said, "I'm so sorry. If I knew what was going to happen, I never would have left." "We know, and we don't blame you for what happened." The other man wearing a suit told, and Dorothy sighed and spoke, "My Scarecrow and my Tin Man. I've missed you."

* * *

After Dorothy promised the two young men that she would visit them soon, the group made their way to the shop. The Dark One placed Pandora's Box in the hole in the floor and explained, "Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me." He cast the spell and the hole glowed as it was being sealed.

"And you're not going to do that..." Henry trailed off, and Rumple assured him, "Believe me, I want Pan trapped just as much as you." Emma told Henry not to worry, and Neal agreed. Regina swore, "We won't let anything happen to you again, I promise." Rumple then added while Dorothy and Belle stayed silent, "She's right, you needn't worry. As long as I'm alive, that boy won't see the light of day."

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was drinking at Granny's. Snow and Regina were taking turns showing Dorothy around, and the younger woman was currently introducing the teen to some of the dwarfs. Meanwhile, 'Henry' was looking through the book of fairy tales Emma gave him. He decided to study up on the people of this town and learn what Dorothy already knew.

Speaking of Dorothy, he had no idea that she wrote this book, _how did she do it? When? How did she throw it into a portal without his knowledge? _'Henry' opened the book and looked at the inside cover, the initials DG were printed on it in big letters. The boy traced it with his fingers, but stopped when he felt Emma's stare on him.

Hook looked on at the two longingly, and Neal caught his stare. "I don't think they serve rum at Granny's." Henry's father commented, and the pirate replied, "Don't worry, I'm not here to pursue the lady Swan." Neal smiled and chuckled a bit and mocked, "Yeah, you just here to throw back a few with the dwarves?" The Dark One's son looked over to see his sister staring at him, and he smiled at her and waved.

The girl raised an eyebrow and pointed her finger at him while she mouthed, "Be nice." The man shook his head as Hook spoke, "I've made a decision about Emma. I'm gonna back off." The other man questioned, not sure if he heard the pirate correctly, "Back off?" "For the sake of the boy as well as my own daughter. Make sure his parents have a fair shot without a devilishly handsome pirate standing in the way. And to direct my attention back to my daughter who I just met only to almost lose her again."

"You serious?" Neal asked, happy about finally getting a shot with Emma, and that Dorothy was finally going to get the family she wanted. "Yeah, I am devilishly handsome." The captain retorted, and Neal thanked him. "Don't thank me yet. I'm in this for the long haul, you've already walked out on Emma once, not so sure she'll let you back in. Do you?" The pirate then walked away to get another drink, while his daughter approached Tink and Regina.

Tink looked disappointed, so Dorothy commented, "The Blue Fairy can be a real bitch, believe me, I've met her." Regina then scolded the teen and exclaimed, "Language!" The teen just shrugged and followed Tink when she went to get a drink.

A little bit later, Dorothy watched Henry leave with Regina. The girl watched the skeptical look on Emma's face when Snow told, "Probably wants to spend his first night back in his old room." Her mom rubbed her back and walked away, and Dorothy went up to the savior, "What was up with that? Why did Henry leave with her?" Emma shrugged and responded, "I don't know." She then stared at the look on the girl's face and added, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking something's definitely wrong." The brunette stated, which confirmed the suspicion within Emma.

* * *

Dorothy borrowed some clothes from Emma and decided to sleep there for the night, Hook wouldn't care. Emma, Snow, and Charming were happy to have her there, filling the void where Henry was. The next day, Snow and Charming took Dorothy out for lunch, and she scarfed down the food on her plate. "They did not have Granny's lasagna in Neverland, that's for sure."

The Dark One then came up to the table and placed a bottle in front of her, saying, "Perhaps you'd like to wash it down with this." Snow looked up to Rumple and questioned, "Is that-?" He cut her off and confirmed, "Yeah, the elixir. This will cure your dreamshade poisoning once and for all." Charming asked suspiciously as Dorothy held the bottle in her hands, "You really found a cure already?"

"Well, I am a man of my word." He replied, and Charming asked, "And she owes you nothing, no price of magic, no-" The elder man interrupted the Prince and told, "On the house, but we are family, now. So if I should ever need a favor, you would be more than receptive." The girl then thanked the Wizard with a gratuitous smile, and he walked away from the table.

When Snow asked what she was waiting for, Dorothy uncapped the bottle and drank the potion. "How do you feel?" Snow questioned, and the couple waited for an answer from the girl. Dorothy warily traced where her wound would have been, and she sighed in relief as her entire body changed, she felt empowered. The girl smiled, and she heard the couple rejoice.

Snow then soured and looked away, and Dorothy spoke sarcastically, "Wow, you're certainly happy I'm not gonna die." Snow replied, "Emma didn't listen to us." Charming and Dorothy gazed over to see Neal sitting by himself at a booth. Dorothy grabbed her coat and told the couple, "I got this."

Dorothy found Emma sitting with her phone near the docks, and she called, "Isn't Granny's that way?" The blonde looked over to the girl and asked, "Did Neal send you?" The teen shook her head and walked over to the savior, "No, he has no idea I'm here. I'm like a ninja. Anyways, when I saw him sitting in a booth alone, I wanted to see if you were okay. Are you?"

"I'm fine." Emma stated, and Dorothy did not believe her at all. "You know, we're the same, Emma. Orphans, heartbroken at a young age, and we both know when someone's lying." The girl pointed out, and Emma avoided what she was saying, "It's not Neal, it's Henry. He doesn't seem like himself, he barely recognized the storybook last night. And he asked to spend the night at Regina's, and you even thought something was wrong."

The young girl nodded in understanding, and she agreed, "Yeah, I know. But Henry went through a lot in Neverland, he probably just needs a little bit of time to adjust." "And I can't help but shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen, and I need to do everything I can to stop it." Emma admitted, and she felt that she could open up to Dorothy. They were the same, and the girl already knew about Emma's troubles.

"It's the consequence of being a product of true love, unfortunately. But, you can't think like that, if you do, you miss out. Take it from me, there's more to life then looking for the next fight, you have to take the moments. Life is made up of bad ones, good ones, and they're all worth living. In Oz, the only thing I focused on was getting home, and I didn't take the time to really appreciate the things around me. I was in another world, a world that was over the rainbow, and I made so many friends. You saw two of them before: The Tin Man and the Scarecrow." Dorothy told Emma.

Emma stopped her for a second and questioned, "Wait, that was them? They were brought over by the curse?" Dorothy nodded and continued, "Yes, that was them. They helped me find the Wizard and escape to my home. But, I realized that I never truly thanked them for what they did for me until it was too late. You and I have had a rough life full of bad moments, Emma. And that gives us even more reason to appreciate the good ones. Don't be like me, Emma, experience all of the moments you can before it's too late."

"And you think having lunch with Neal would be a good moment." Emma surmised, and Dorothy gave her an innocent expression. "I mean, I don't think it would be the worst moment. He doesn't eat with his mouth open, he is kind of funny sometimes, and you have to admit he looks like a puppy when he's happy." The savior laughed a little at that, but her mood changed as she replied, "I don't think I'm ready."

Dorothy smiled at the blonde and stood up, holding out her hand, "Well, you should find out." The girl stated and helped Emma up from where she sat. The two locked arms, and Emma brought up, "Are you sure you don't have other reasons for pushing me towards Neal?" "Like what?" The teen asked, and Emma replied, "I don't know, to be away from Hook, your father."

"You don't think I want you to be my mommy?" Dorothy taunted the savior, and she laughed. The teen then added, "One thing you should know about me: I never play favorites."

* * *

Emma and Dorothy got out of the car just as Tink and Hook ran out. They all heard the screams. "What the hell was that?" Emma interrogated, and Hook spoke, "We have the same question." Dorothy quickly looked between her father and her friend with a disgusted look on her face. The teen interrogated them, "Wait, were you two-" Tink automatically said no, while Hook said, "Perhaps."

Dorothy noticed Emma's jealous look, but they were all cut off by another shrill scream. The group sprinted to where it came from, and they saw the Blue Fairy drop to the ground. Charming checked the woman's pulse, but found nothing. "Why would the shadow kill her?" Tink asked, and Dorothy spoke up, "To send a message. The shadow is only controlled by one person." "Pan." Emma finished, and Tink rubbed Dorothy's shoulders. She knew how hard it must have been to say goodbye to him, and now he was back just when she thought she was finally free.

Emma and Charming covered Blue's body up with a blanket as Regina and Henry appeared. The two walked up the steps, and Regina looked to Dorothy, "What the hell happened?" "The shadow killed her." Charming answered, and the Queen questioned, "Pan's shadow? I trapped it on the sail." Neal, Tinkerbell, and Hook then left to retrieve the coconut from the ship, leaving the Charmings, Henry, Regina, and Dorothy.

"Pan's behind this, I know it." Emma stated, and Regina replied warily, "But, he's under the floorboards in Gold's shop." "Who else would be doing this?" Emma shot back, leaving an opening for 'Henry' to start being afraid, "So he can still hurt me." Regina tried to console him, but Snow piped up, "But we still have to assume that he's a threat." Emma agreed and added, "And that he's after Henry, and maybe Dorothy too."

The boy then questioned, "Then what are we doing here?" Charming agreed with the boy, "Henry's right, he and Dorothy aren't safe out in the open." Henry then cozied up to Regina, who hugged him, making Dorothy and Emma look at each other. "Go, we'll take care of the shadow." The savior stated, and Regina looked to Dorothy to come with her.

"I'm staying here." The teen stated, and 'Henry' pleaded, "Please, Aunt Dorothy, she'll protect us both. Come with us." This made Emma even more suspicious, and Dorothy apologized, "Sorry, kid. I can protect myself, plus they need me here. Go ahead, we'll see you later." Regina hesitantly went to leave, but Emma called her over.

Dorothy walked towards the two and listened to their conversation. "Keep a close eye on him." Emma warned, and Regina snapped, "I already said I would. And you keep a close eye on Dorothy, and keep her safe." Emma explained to the Queen that Henry wasn't himself, and Regina pointed out the 'obvious' jealousy in her actions. The teenager disagreed, however, Emma was just being cautious.

* * *

Charming, Snow, Emma, and Dorothy sprinted down the street to Gold's shop just as he was about to close. He saw them and immediately spoke, "No, we're closed. Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day." Belle tried to cajole him, and Emma demanded, "Pandora's Box, give it to me." "And why would I do that?" He retorted, and Dorothy finally spoke, "Because we need to open it, somehow he is controlling the shadow from inside the box."

"And you think letting Pan out will change that?" The Dark One shot back, and Emma told him that they can stop him. Dorothy came up with a plan when Rumple asked what they had in mind.

Rumple, Belle, and Dorothy piled in the Dark One's car. Belle was asking Dorothy all sorts of questions, and the teen was happy to answer them all. Dorothy could see Belle becoming her friend, for the two shared a love for knowledge. The car came to a sudden stop at the town line, and they all hopped out. "There's no magic past the town line. If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back." Dorothy explained her scheme to the adults.

When Emma saw that Rumple was going to step over the line, she argued, "No, Dorothy and I are going to do this." She then explained that the real world was 'her expertise', and Rumple very reluctantly agreed. Emma got out her gun, and Dorothy joined the savior as she crossed the town line. "We're gonna deal with Pan on our terms." Emma told the Dark One, who argued, "He is my greatest enemy."

The girl dug out a knife from her boot as Emma snapped, "It's our hunch. If we fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces." Dorothy nodded at Rumple, who waved his hand over the box and dropped it on the ground. Snow told them both to be careful, and then the red smoke transformed into Dorothy's old love. Emma readied her gun, and Dorothy twirled her knife as Pan got up.

Peter looked confused, that much Dorothy could tell, but he didn't look like himself. There was something in his eyes that told her he was innocent. He turned to Emma and asked, "Mom?" Dorothy gripped her weapon and questioned, "What?" Rumple told the blonde to shoot, but Dorothy grabbed her arm, making her hesitate. "Don't, please! I'm Henry." The boy pleaded and continued, "Pan, he-he switched our bodies."

Emma asked, "You expect me to believe that?" The Dark One ordered her not to believe him, but Dorothy spoke, "Wait, guys. There's something wrong. Remember when I said I can't get into Pan's head? I can get into it now." "Maybe he's telling the truth, maybe this is why I can't shake the feeling that something's off about Henry." Emma said, keeping her gun pointed at the boy.

Rumple argued with her, but Dorothy ignored him. "If you really are Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know." Emma demanded, and 'Pan' started to list off, "I got trapped in the mines, I tried blowing up the well, I like my hot cocoa with cinnamon!" Emma then asked where the first time they connected was. Of course, Dorothy knew the answer, and so did the other two that were over the line.

When 'Pan' answered correctly, Emma lowered her gun and hugged the boy. "This is Henry." Emma stated, and the boy moved on to greet his aunt. "It's nice to finally meet you, Aunt Dorothy." He said, and Dorothy smiled and hugged him. Her nephew was hugging her in her ex's body and calling him his aunt. "This is so bizarre." She muttered, and when they let go, the girl turned to her family members. "You're not gonna obliterate us when we get back over there, right?"

When Rumple didn't answer, they stepped over the line, and Henry embraced his grandparents. When they were done, Emma and Henry walked down the street and back toward town. "If Henry's with us, then where's Pan?" Charming asked, and Dorothy gasped when she realized, "He's with Regina." The girl then broke out into a run and sprinted to where she knew Regina's crypt was.

The others went in their cars and followed the girl. Surprisingly, Dorothy got there first and saw her father, brother, and friend waiting at the cemetery. The group behind her strolled to where they all stood, and Neal embraced his son. Hook showed Charming that they retrieved the coconut, and he gave it to Neal. "It's Pan we should be concerned about now, why are we up here?" Rumple asked, and Neal told him, "It's locked up tight."

Rumple then tried to break the spell, but he couldn't. This was going to take some time. Emma waited by the tree, and her parents followed her there. "It's going to be okay, you know everything's going to be okay." Snow tried to reassure her daughter, but Emma argued, "No, it's not. Even if Pan's down there, I can't use my gun, he's in Henry's body." Charming promised that they would get her son out and save him, but Emma wasn't having it.

"Will we?" She countered, and the Prince argued, "Yes because of you and Dorothy. You two were right about Pan, just like your mother was about Regina all those years ago. We'll stop him, and then you can-" Emma interrupted her father and gave him a piece of her mind, "Live my moments even though there are still terrible things out there?" Her parents automatically nodded and said yes.

"You're great parents, but you're wrong. I'm the savior, a product of true love; I don't have the luxury of having moments. It's just not my life. Every time I think I can sit back and enjoy myself, I can't because it's never going to stop. Look at Dorothy, she's been running and fighting new enemies and people her entire life. She's never been able to live her moments because she's never had the chance to. I'm a product of true love, like her, and our magic comes with a price. The price of being that is that I don't get a day off." Emma admitted, and then Rumple opened the door with help from Dorothy.

The three Charmings looked at the girl in question, and she shrugged and spoke, "No door is ever locked." They all slowly walked into the mausoleum and looked around for Pan. When they reached the bottom floor, Dorothy saw Regina and ran towards her, "Regina!" The teen then, unknowingly, used magic to wake the woman up. As Regina started to stir, Rumple walked up and questioned the teen, "How did you do that?" The girl's eyes were wide as she told honestly, "I don't know."

Emma explained what happened, and Regina blamed herself for believing that Henry still needed him. Henry, still in Pan's body told, "I still do." The two then embraced, and Charming asked why Pan was down here. Rumple then noticed that something was missing, and he interrogated the Queen, "Please tell me you didn't keep it down here." "Where else would I keep it?" Regina replied, and Dorothy knew what they were talking about.

"Oh no." The teen said, causing the others to look at her with questioning glances. Dorothy answered the group without them asking, "The curse that brought you all to Storybrooke, Pan took it." Regina asked why Pan wanted the curse, and Rumple supplied, "Well, that doesn't mean he can't cast it again. And this time, without your parents true love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it."

When Snow asked what the curse would do to Storybrooke, Dorothy stated, "You're memories would be wiped clean, time would stand still, and Pan would be in charge of all of us." Rumple then corrected her, "Actually, since the curse needs to have a balance, one person would be the savior. And she's standing in this room." The group looked confused, and Dorothy spoke, "Me. I would become the new savior of Storybrooke."


	9. Quick Little Question

Hello guys! So sorry this is not an update, but I was watching the mid season finale of OUAT and was wondering what to write. Would you all like to see Dorothy be sucked into the curse with everyone else, or would you want her to leave with Emma and Henry? I have ideas that I can use for both, but I would really love your opinion!

Was anyone else sad about Pan AND Rumple dying? I knew Peter was going to die, but I didn't know about Rumple! And poor Belle! No one comforted her! Dorothy definitely will hug her and try to help her because that was just cruel, the poor girl!

Please review and tell me what you would like to see, please and thank you!

xx


	10. Going Home

**Hey guys! I would like to thank you all for reviewing and giving me your perspective and wants for this story. Like I expected, some of you disagreed with one of my ideas, while other were spot on! After you read this chapter, pat yourself on the back for being awesome at guessing! I am very excited for this chapter, and for the fact that the Wicked Witch is coming to OUAT! I'm so sorry, but because of that, I will have to postpone the Oz chapter more of her back story is revealed. So, I am very sorry that this story will be taking a backseat until the premiere in March :( Anyways, here's the chapter, I hope you like it as much as I do!**

**winxgirl1997: here you go!**

**katie131925: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry you have to wait till March! :)**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks so much!**

**orcafan1: Here's the chapter!:)**

**Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you love it! **

**GingerGeekGal1796: That episode was CRAYYY! My mind was officially blown, and thanks!**

**grapejuice101: Thanks, and here's the update!**

* * *

Felix and Pan, who was still in Henry's body, strolled up to the wishing well with a plan. "You never cease to amaze me, Pan. Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day." The blonde boy praised his leader. "It's impressive." He added, and they finally made it to the well.

"She loves the boy, that makes her weak. This is it, this is where we'll cast it. The ingredients?" 'Henry' spoke, and Felix handed him what he asked for. The blonde teen was curious and asked, "When it's all over, will they be dead?" Felix needed to know, for he was slightly worried about Dorothy. He internally shook his head, Dorothy was the one who suggested to put him in the jail.

He thought the girl didn't care, but deep down, Felix knew she was the only one who actually did care for him. "Worse, they'll be slaves to this new land we're making with no idea of who they once were. Death is final, Felix. Their suffering will be eternal." As 'Henry' dropped ingredients into the well, the other group assembled outside of the mausoleum.

* * *

"Another curse? It's happening again?" Snow questioned Mr. Gold and Dorothy, who stood in front of them. Emma stood next to her son, well almost, and asked, "Gold, Dorothy, this curse; is it gonna work like the last one?" Dorothy shook her head in response, indicating no. Rumple then explained to them all, "The last curse was created to serve the Queen's wishes, this one will be done per Pan's desire."

Regina then informed the group, "The curse was built to be unstoppable, there's nothing that can be done." Dorothy then interjected, "That's not exactly true, there is something that can stop it." The Queen expressed, "What?" Dorothy elaborated, "By using the scroll itself. The curse only be undone by the person who used the scroll, that's you, Regina."

* * *

"What she did is like child's play to what I have in mind." Pan dropped the bottles into the pit as Felix calculated the weight of the situation. The blonde smirked, "I knew you'd win, Peter Pan never fails." The brunette boy smiled maniacally, and he put another ingredient in the well.

* * *

The Queen asked the two in front of her, "What do I have to do?" The Dark One answered her and spoke, "You must destroy the scroll. Both yours and his curse will be ended, but know this: there will be a price, a steep one." Regina asked what he suggested, and Rumple told, "Instead of going to him, we bring him to us with a spell. One that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies."

* * *

"Are we missing something?" Felix questioned, and when Pan said yes, the blonde got worried, "What is it?" "The heart of the thing I love most." The boy answered, and Felix felt like he got punched in the gut. "Dorothy's heart? We're gonna kill Dorothy?" But, Felix felt relief as the boy shook his head, "No, no. I do love Dorothy, but I won't be killing her."

He then grew confused and asked, "What? Then whose heart do we need?" "Love can come from many things, Felix. It doesn't just come from romance or family, it can also come from loyalty, friendship. And only one person has always believed in Pan." 'Henry' spoke, and Felix knew he was done for, Pan never failed. "Don't be afraid, be flattered." Then, the boy ripped out his friend's heart and crushed it in his hands.

* * *

"If I'm back in my own body, then that means I can bring the scroll to you guys." Henry spoke from Pan's body, which still made Dorothy a little uncomfortable. Rumple agreed with the boy, and Regina pointed out that he wasn't powerful enough for the spell. "The Black Fairy's wand, one of the most powerful fairies that ever existed, very well versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her, but before she did, she took her wand." Tinkerbell revealed to the group, making Dorothy feel proud of her friend.

The girl then told, "The Blue Fairy had it hidden, so I would take a trip to the convent if I were you and see what you find." Tink then volunteered to go with Charming, Hook, and Neal. Everyone else decided to meet back at Gold's shop were they would prepare Henry.

Just then, Dorothy felt a pain in her heart. The girl gasped and her hand flew to her chest, and Regina rushed over to her. "What is it?" The Queen questioned her and helped her stay on her feet. Dorothy's eyes darkened as she saw what had happened at the well. "He killed him. Pan killed my best friend." Regina squeezed her arm gently, feeling sympathy for the girl.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked her, and Dorothy stated, "I'm fine, but he won't be."

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest, a long time ago..._

_"Killian, we have to prepare for the baby's arrival. When she comes into this world, I want to be ready." Milah addressed her lover as she stared at her full grown stomach. Just then, Killian popped up behind her and put his arms around Milah. "And how do you know it'll be a she?" He asked her with a playful smile on his face. "Mother's intuition." She simply responded, and Killian scoffed._

_The woman softly smiled and pressed a hand to her stomach. Milah let out a tiny gasp as the baby kicked her hand, and Hook fervently questioned, "What is it? What's wrong?" Milah shook her head and replied, "Nothing, nothing, it's just- she kicked my hand." Killian sighed in relief and smiled as he thought about having a daughter. He always wanted to have a son, but with Milah, he could picture them with a little baby girl._

_"She'll look like you." Killian stated, and Milah smiled at the thought. Hook went on and listed, "She'll have your hair, nose, lips, and your gorgeous smile." Milah then cut in and added, "But, she'll have your eyes." Hook kissed her cheek and placed his hand on top of Milah's as she rubbed her belly. The woman started to giggle a bit, something that brightened Killian's entire demeanor. _

_"What?" Hook asked, and Milah replied, "We can picture her in our minds already, but we don't even have a name yet." The pirate nodded, agreeing with her, and he stated, "It has to be a strong name, a pirate name." Milah shook her head and disagreed, "No, she has to have a lady's name. This child is a gift, not another tool to make use of."_

_The pirate sighed and searched his mind, "You're right, our daughter is a gift, a product of our love. How about Dorothy? The name means God's gift." Milah smiled and spoke, "Dorothy, I like it."_

* * *

Dorothy walked in next to Regina, sitting down when they waited for the others to come back. As they all conversed, Dorothy went inside her mind to see what the others were up to. She watched from her father's mind, which was the easiest to tap into at the moment, as Tink floated up the capture the shadow. She then threw the coconut into the fire, effectively killing the shadow forever.

The men congratulated her, and Hook stated, "Look who's still a fairy." "Look who's still a pirate. Are you alright?" She countered back, and Dorothy realized her father had gotten hurt when fighting the shadow. He shrugged it off and said, "Well, I lost a hand once, and my daughter was stolen from me, so this is nothing."

"For the greater good? I know why you risked your life back there. And it wasn't for yourself or revenge." Tink brought up, which made Dorothy curious. The former fairy then added, "It was for Dorothy and Emma." The Blue Fairy then returned and gave Tink her wings back. Blue then gave Neal the Black Fairy's wand, and the men then left the convent.

They arrived at Gold's shop with the others and told them what happened. They were all set to switch bodies, well almost. Rumple then took out a bracelet from his cabinet, "This is one of the only useful things I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland. It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless." Regina then added a snide comment to Hook, who helped torture her.

The Dark One put the cuff on his grandson's arm and explained, "When my dear old friend awakens, I want to make sure he's weakened. This will block his powers." When Henry, or Peter, asked what would happen, Rumple answered, "You will fall into a deep sleep, and when you awake, you'll be back in your own body." Henry then apologized for giving his heart up, and Dorothy spoke, "It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for, Pan does."

Rumple then cast the spell with the Black Fairy's wand successfully. The others then went to go find the real Henry, but Rumple stayed behind. He needed to talk to his old friend, alone.

* * *

Granny picked up Henry's scent, and Dorothy was able to confirm that Henry was located in the tower. As the group ran toward the tower, Henry ran out of it. He quickly went right to his mothers and hugged them, and they noticed that he had the scroll with him. Dorothy then stood next to the three, and she braced herself to catch Regina. She knew that when Regina touched the curse, she would see what needed to be done.

When it would be revealed to Regina, Dorothy would then know as well. Right on cue, Regina fell into Dorothy's awaiting arms as Emma called her name.

* * *

Pan opened his eyes and noticed he was not in the clock tower. "Hello, Peter." Rumple growled, and the teen replied, "Thought you would have killed me in my sleep, laddie." He sat up and spoke, "I guess you changed your-" He cut himself off as he noticed the cuff around his wrist. "Oh, wait I see. You've taken away my magic, that's why it's so easy for you to strut around and pose now isn't it?"

"I wanted to talk to you; I wanted you to see me and think about what you've done." Rumple said, and Peter replied, "Of course, to look at my best friend here at the end and really see him and think about what might have been. Is that what you want? Because I do. I remember looking at you, barely 15, helpless and alone. You clung to me like a babe, your eyes just filled with tears. You tried to make me regret what I did, taking away my time, my money, any hope of making my life into something better for myself. I sent that girl away because she would have ruined me, ruined the both of us. Your first love was a good for nothing girl with an agenda, and you've haunted me ever since. What are you now, a couple hundred? Can't I be free of you?"

The Dark One had enough of his talking and spoke, "Oh you will be, in death." He picked up the sword and pointed it at Pan's throat. The teen then said solemnly, "Then, one last lesson, Rumple. Never make a cage you can't get out of." Peter then ripped off the cuff with no difficulty, leaving the Dark One speechless. "I made this cuff, you know, it won't work on me. But on you?"

He then made the cuff magically appear on Rumple's wrist, blocking his magic. Peter then got up from his spot and muttered, "Down boy." The teen used his magic to make the man go flying into the shelves. "Let's see how you do without magic." Pan taunted, and kicked his foe. "I've come too far for this, for them." Rumple started, and Pan concluded, "For your son? No, it's too late. Soon, that fine green smoke will fill their lungs and fog their brains. But with the rest of the town, I'll take their memories, no. Because of their special meaning to you, I'll take their lives. And you won't do a thing to stop me, do you know why? Because without magic, you are right back to where you started. A coward."

Before Pan left, however, Rumple called, "She'll stop you, Dorothy, she will stop you." Peter turned back around and scoffed, "No, she won't. There's a line between love and hate, and I know what side she's truly on."

* * *

_"Milah!" Hook called his lover's name as her heart was being ripped from her chest by her ex-husband. He escaped the restraints and rushed over to her as she collapsed to the floor. Milah looked into her lover's eyes and whispered, "You must protect her, promise me."_

_Killian held her hand and spoke, "I promise." Milah then whimpered and spoke, "I love you." The Dark One then crushed her heart in his hand, and Hook was filled with grief and anger. "You may be a demon, but you're no less a coward." Hook growled at Rumple, who simply grinned evilly._

_"Milah said to protect her, who was she talking about?" The Dark One interrogated the pirate, but he gave no answer. He had to protect his little girl, their baby, he swore to protect her. Just then, Dorothy screamed and cried, alerting her presence to the Dark One. In a flick of his wrist, Dorothy the baby appeared in Rumple's arms. A pit formed in Hook's stomach, and he whispered, "No."_

_"Now, I'll have what I came here for as well." The Dark One held out his hand for the bean, but Killian shook his head and bargained, "I'll give you the bean, just hand over the baby." Rumple giggled and spoke, "Or perhaps I'll take both." "You'll have to kill me." Hook yelled, and Rumple raised an eyebrow at his enemy._

_The Dark One took out his sword and sliced Hook's hand off, still holding the baby in his arms. "I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy." Hook screamed in pain, and Dorothy cried even harder. Rumple put the pirate's hand in his satchel and threatened the pirate, "I want you alive so you can suffer like I did. Your wife taken away, and your child gone."_

_Killian then took his opportunity, and he stabbed the demon with a hook, being careful not to injure Dorothy. The man didn't seem to be phased, and he clutched the baby tighter in his arms, "Killing me will take a lot more than that, dearie. You'll never get your child back." "Even demons can be killed. I'll be reunited with my daughter again, I will find a way."_

* * *

Dorothy called Regina's name, and finally, the Queen awoke. "Dorothy?" She asked, and Neal and Emma helped her off the ground. Emma and Snow asked if she was okay and what happened, but Regina calmly stated, "I saw what needed to be done." She then turned her head to Dorothy and said, "So did you, I assume." The girl nodded, and Henry asked, "Mom, are you gonna be okay?"

Regina took her son's face in her hands and said, "The important thing is you will be." The curse then disappeared from Regina's hand, and they heard, "No he won't." With wide eyes, they all turned to see Pan strolling towards them. Hook called his daughter's name, but he was cut him when Pan put a spell on them. "Have the curse? That I do. Look at you all, a captive audience. I could make you into a pack of dolls, couldn't I?"

Dorothy felt a rage burn inside her as her true love strutted towards her brother and Belle, "You both look so adorable, hard to tell which one to kill first. No, it isn't. You, you first." The girl then unfroze herself and punched the boy in the face. "Stay the hell away from them, Peter." Dorothy ordered, and the teenage boy chuckled to himself as he held his jaw.

"The cat has claws, finally. But, how did you get out of that?" Pan asked with a smirk on his face. The girl glared at him and stated, "Enough of this, I'm not gonna let you touch any of them. No one hurts my family and gets away with it." Peter then got up in her face and whispered, "Oh, I'd love to see that."

Rumpelstiltskin then came up behind the pair, and he pulled Dorothy towards his family. "You will because I have a job to finish. And I will do whatever it takes. No loopholes, and what needs to be done is a price. A price I'm finally willing to pay." He then said his goodbyes to Neal and Belle, and Dorothy spoke, "Rumple, you don't have to do this. There is another way, there has to be."

"He has no magic." Pan pointed out, and Rumple replied, "I don't need it." Dorothy knew Rumple was going to let himself die to save everyone else, but she couldn't let that happen. When Rumple pulled her aside on the boat, he promised to protect her from the Wicked Witch. The witch, Oz, Peter, and all of her other pain started to build up, and she couldn't control the things that swirled in her mind.

Dorothy gasped as information flooded her senses. Pan looked towards her now, and noticed her hands let off a bright red light. The wind started to swirl around the town, and Dorothy's hands started to sparkle. Rumple knew what was happening, and he was thankful that the girl found out her true self just in time. "What's going on?" Pan questioned, frantically looking around.

"Go ahead, dearie, tell me what you know." Rumple encouraged the girl, and she replied, "I am the essence of magic, a product of true love. My power of knowledge let's me know about everyone, but only sometimes, does it reveal things about myself. I am powerful, you knew this from the start, that's why you took me from my parents and why you tested me in Oz. You told me that the ruby slippers were magic, that they could get me home, but they were fake, weren't they? I could always get myself home, but I didn't realize it yet. I can open portals, I can see the future, I can do anything. I'm Dorothy Gail."

A red portal then started to appear in the ground, and Dorothy started to chant, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." Suddenly, the portal expanded and sucked Peter into it. Unfortunately, Peter grabbed onto Rumpelstiltskin's ankle, so the Dark One was thrown into the portal with him. Dorothy then sucked in a breath and fell to the ground, exhausted.

The curse fell to the ground at the same time, and the others were unfrozen. The groups stood in shock, and Belle collapsed onto the ground with tears in her eyes. Regina and Hook helped the girl stand, supporting her as she panted. Once she stood up, Dorothy moved back to sit and hold Belle as she cried. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't hold the portal any longer."

Neal then put a hand on his sister's shoulder and asked, "But he's not dead, right?" Dorothy shook her head and answered, "No, he's not dead." Regina then slowly walked and picked up the scroll, and said, "Pan's gone." Hook then argued, "But the curse remains, can you stop it? Or should we all start to prepare our souls because mine's going to take some time."

All of a sudden, Grumpy ran towards them and screamed, "It's here! The curse, it's here! It's coming from all sides. There's no escape." Charming asked if there was still a way to stop it and Regina nodded. "What's the price? Gold said that there was a price, what is our price?" Emma questioned the Queen, who turned to face her and said, "It's not our price, it's mine."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, and Regina tried to explain, "It's what I felt when I first held it; I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Henry then walked over to them, and Emma held him, "Henry?" The Queen confessed to her son, "I can never see you again, I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

The group crowded around Regina and Snow guessed, "The curse that brought us to Storybrooke." Regina corrected her, "That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us." Dorothy then revealed to them, "Breaking the curse destroys the town."

"It will disappear out of existence, like it was never here. And everyone will go back to where they're from, prevented from ever returning." The Queen spoke, and Emma concluded, "You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest." "All of us, except Henry. He will stay here because he was born here." Regina told, which made Emma worry.

Emma's eyes widened and she chocked out, "Alone?" "No, you'll take him and Dorothy." Regina stated, and Dorothy's head whipped towards the Queen. Hook felt like his heart had stopped, "What?" Regina spoke directly to Emma, "Because you are the savior, and you were created to break my curse. Dorothy is the savior of Pan's curse, so she can leave as well. And, once again, you can escape it."

"I don't want to, the three of us go back with everyone." Emma hugged Henry to her, and Hook wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "That's not an option." The Queen argued, and she continued, "I can't be with him, if I don't pay the price, none of this will work." Lightning then sounded throughout the sky and wind swirled around them. "Emma, you need to take them."

Emma argued with her mom, and Snow was stubborn, "And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance, for his, for Dorothy's." Emma stuttered, "No-I-I-I'm not done. I'm the savior, the product of true love. I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings, that's what Henry always said."

Snow told, with tears in her eyes, "Happy endings aren't always what we think they're going to be. Look around you, you've touched the lives of everyone here." The blonde had tears in her own eyes as well when she whispered, "But, we're a family." "Yes, and we always will be, you gave us that." Snow said, and the Charmings told their daughter that she needed hope.

"I've known you for some time, and all I've wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I could be with my son. But really, what I want is for Henry, and Dorothy, to be happy. We have no choice, you three have to go." Regina told, and Neal reached out to hold his sister's hand as Emma said okay.

* * *

Dorothy, Emma, and Henry all said their goodbyes to their friends and family. The three of them hugged Snow and Charming, and Henry and Dorothy pulled away to give them their space. Dorothy then went over to her brother, and the two embraced each other. "This isn't fair. This wasn't how it was supposed to be." Dorothy spoke, and her sad tone broke Neal's heart.

He pulled away just so he could grab her by the shoulders and look into her eyes, "Hey, this isn't over. I will see you again, okay? This is just the way we operate. Think of it as a game, if you find me first, you win." Dorothy smiled at her brother and nodded, even though tears filled her eyes. She didn't let them drop though, and Neal sighed before he hugged her once more.

Then, it was Hook's turn. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Dorothy broke the ice first, and she started to cry, "Dad." The girl whimpered, and the pirate's resolve broke right then. He clutched his daughter to him and kissed the top of her head. He was giving Dorothy her best chance, and he spoke, "Listen to me, I will find you. No matter what, I will find a way."

Dorothy sniffled and told, "Look for Emma, wherever she is, I'll be there." Hook nodded, keeping her advise in mind. He then took his daughter's face in his hands and looked at her, trying to memorize her beautiful face. "You look so much like your mother." He muttered, and the girl smiled at the comment. Regina then started talking to Emma about their memories.

"Storybrooke will not exist, it will have never existed. So these last years, will be gone from all three of your memories." Regina explained, and Dorothy then but in, "Wait, does that mean I lose my memories from all the worlds? Here, Oz, Neverland?" Regina nodded, and Dorothy couldn't speak. "What will happen to us? That doesn't sound like a happy ending." Emma questioned the Queen.

"It's not, but I can give you one. I can do what I did to everyone else in this town, I can give you new ones." Regina spoke, and the blonde pointed out, "You cursed them and they were miserable." "They didn't have to be. My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you, Henry, and Dorothy." The Queen told, and the two kids walked up to the pair.

Regina continued, "You would have never given him up, and you would have adopted Dorothy when she was little. You all will have always been together." Dorothy smiled a little bit, hopeful that she could have a happy life. "Thank you." The girl spoke, and Regina held her hand. "When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted."

"But it won't be real." Emma argued stubbornly, and the Queen urged, "Well, your past won't, but your future will. Now go, there isn't much time left, and the curse will be here any minute." Henry then hugged his adoptive mother, and she kissed his head. Dorothy was up next, and she sobbed into the Queen's shoulder as Regina soothed, "You'll have a family, Dorothy. You will be happy."

After Snow kissed her daughter's head, the three got into Emma's bug and buckled their seat belts. Henry watched from the backseat as his mom used her magic to stop Pan's curse. Dorothy knew she shouldn't, but when she looked back, she witnessed all of her loved ones be consumed by a purple fog. A sob escaped her, but as they crossed the town line, she had no idea why she was crying.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Dorothy woke up to Henry jumping on her bed. "Get up, get up, get up!" He called as he jumped, and Dorothy groaned at her brother. He could be so optimistically annoying sometimes. "Mom said you had to get up, or you wouldn't get any breakfast!" Henry repeated, and right as he said that, Dorothy jumped up from her bed. The boy laughed and joked, "Yeah, and she said you would react that way too."

The family then started their morning routine. Henry watered the plants, Emma cooked breakfast, and Dorothy made the hot chocolate. At the table, Emma set out the plates of food in front of her kids, and Dorothy slid three cups of cocoa onto the table. Henry looked up at Dorothy right as she sat down, and he reminded, "Dorothy, you forgot something."

She nodded and stated, "Right, cinnamon." Dorothy stood up, grabbed the cinnamon and placed it in front of him. "Here you go." The three clinked their mugs together and took sips of their delicious hot chocolate. But, right as they were about to dig in, someone knocked on the door. Dorothy and Emma ignored it, used to the crazies in New York, but when the knocking turned into banging, Emma got up and shut the music off. "Guys, wait here." She warned, and Henry and Dorothy looked at each other.

When Dorothy heard her mom yell, "What the hell are you doing?" She got up and rushed towards the door. "Mom, what's going on?" Dorothy asked, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw one man and one teenage boy standing in the doorway. "Dorothy, get inside. I'll gonna call the cops." Emma threatened the man who just kissed her.

"Dorothy please, wait!" The teen called, and she looked at him curiously. The boy was a brunette with blue eyes, and he was wearing a green tattered shirt and pants. "Do I know you?" She questioned, and Emma put her body in front of her daughter. The man locked eyes with Dorothy, and she noticed they had the same pair of striking blue orbs. The man looked like a pirate, and she assumed they were in a play or something. Judging by their outfits, they were in Peter Pan.

The pirate nodded at the boy reluctantly, and the pirate lightly pushed Emma out of the way while the boy, who she guessed played Peter, kissed Dorothy. Dorothy froze, but did not try to stop the boy, he was cute. Emma then went into momma bear mode and kicked the boy, throwing him off balance. "Listen to me, I am Dorothy's father. Please, you two have to remember!" The man yelled, but Emma shut the door in his face.

Emma looked at Dorothy with wide eyes, and the teen shrugged it off and said, "He was cute. You can have the old guy, I'll get the hot one." Emma shook her head at her adopted daughter, and they both walked back into the kitchen where Henry was. "Who was that?" He asked them, and Dorothy answered, "They must have left the door open downstairs because they were crazy." She sang the last part of the sentence, causing Henry to laugh a bit.

The blonde was visibly shaken, though, and she urged, "C'mon, let's eat."


End file.
